This Is War
by JustADream259
Summary: A newcomer's arrival triggers a chain of events after which Miseryville will never be the same again.
1. The Newcomer

**A/N: Hi, guys! I'm a long time fan of Jimmy Two Shoes and I have been reading his fanfictions for quite a while, but I've never written a fanfiction before, so I was kind of nervous that it wouldn't go well. But I decided to do it anyway because I rarely see any new stuff about it anymore, so I just wanted to make my contribution for this show because I really love it and I think that it has given me some great times in my life. Anywho, this chapter will not be about the characters from the show, but i still needed it because it could be important for the plot of the story. If this chapter goes well, I'll try to update as quickly as I can :).**

**P.S. I would really appreciate if you wouldn't criticize my grammar too much because this is my first fanfiction and more importantly, because English isn't my first language.**

Chapter 1

The Newcomer

His ship has crashed. Although he was still recovering from the effects of the crash, he could hear a male voice from outside the ship.

"Newcomer! You have until the count of three to open this door, or we're breaking in!" the male voice was shouting.

Alex was shocked when he heard the voice, because it meant that his Dad's stories, which were really hard to believe, could be true. Still shocked from the sudden realization, he didn't notice that the count already hit three and that the entrance to the ship was about to be destroyed. Before he could react, the door exploded. Through the smoke caused by the explosion, Alex managed to see someone coming in. It was a girl, she was a bit shorter than him and she was wearing a maroon dress with her hair wrapped in a ponytail. What stood out was that she was wearing a gas mask, which caused Alex to immediately put his hands over his nose and mouth.

"It won't help. The gas will still knock you out. But I think I know already where you are from. That's curious, rarely anybody makes it from there. Nevertheless, we still have to do the standard tests" the girl said with an evil grin.

"What kinds of tests?" Alex worriedly asked, before falling down to his knees because of the gas.

"You will find out soon enough, I don't want to spoil the surprise. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the girl started laughing hysterically whilst Alex was slowly losing his consciousness…

3 days earlier

It seemed like it was going to be another ordinary day for Alex, who was listening to music on his computer, while his dad was losing money by betting on horse races, yet again. As he was listening to music on his headphones, he occasionally turned his head around just to see his father yelling at the TV when there's a race on. His reactions were always very interesting.

"Come on Sea Breeze, you got this, I knew it was a good idea to only bet on a top three finish" his father was cheering the horse on, as the race was coming to an end.

"One more lap, it's in the bag, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled really loud and made Alex jump off his chair even though he was wearing headphones.

"Could you be any more louder?" Alex asked.

"Stupid Sea Breeze! Tell me son, how often does the odds-on favorite finish FIFTH?!" he shrieked.

"That's why it's called gambling, Dad! Because you're never sure that you're going to win." Alex replied.

"Don't be a smartass, Alex" his father answered back.

At that moment, someone tried to open the door, but it was locked. Then, the doorbell rang, which made Alex's father really nervous.

"Shit! Good thing I always lock the door. Alex, go to your room right now!" he ordered.

"Why? Who is it?" Alex asked

"It's for your own safety" his father tried to convince him

"Is it Marco and Emilio again? It's the third time this week, Dad. If you keep on borrowing money from the loan sharks, only bad things will happen." Alex anxiously said.

"Don't worry about it, just let me handle it and go to your room, Alex. And will you have a bit of faith in me for once, trust me, I got this" his father said with unusual confidence striking out of him.

"Yeah, well, good thing I don't trust you with my allowance" Alex responded sarcastically as he closed the door to his room and put his headphones back on.

After a couple of hours his father came into the room and started talking in a serious tone

"Remember when you told me that you're going to quit college, and I said that you could, but only if you do one thing for me, no matter what that thing is?"

Alex nodded.

"Good, because tomorrow we're going to do that thing" he continued

"What are we going to do?" Alex was curious

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow, now I have to go and make the final preparations. Meet me tomorrow at the abandoned building next to the storage units. Goodnight, Son" he finished and left.

Alex had trouble sleeping that night, he was trying to figure out what his father had planned for him to do, and what connection could it have with the abandoned building.

"_What could it be? Why does he want me to go to the abandoned building? What did the loan sharks do to him to make him resort to this? Were those guys even loan sharks?_" he thought as the fear that he might have to do something he won't like wouldn't let him sleep.

Tomorrow came, and Alex arrived at the building.

Alex knocked twice on the front door, and as he heard his father yell from inside to come in, he went in. What he saw blew his mind away.

It was a rocket, built by his Dad. He was standing next to the control centre and he was making the final preparations for launch.

"I bet you didn't see this coming" his father proudly said and pointed towards the rocket

"H-How? Wh-When?" Alex was stuttering

"That's not really important right now, what is important is that you're going into it" his Dad said

"WHAT? YOU KNOW THIS IS CRAZY RIGHT? What am I supposed to do? Go fly this homemade rocket, a rocket that has absolutely no chance of crashing, because it was made by a brilliant mind that lost all his money on stupid horse races!" Alex yelled loudly

"Shhh, the last thing we need is to attract attention" his father tried to calm him down

"When I land on the Moon, should I put a flag on it, with a sign that you give this moon to the loan sharks as a token of your appreciation for their patience?!" Alex ignored his plea and continued yelling

His father kind of expected that Alex wouldn't go along with the idea so easily, so while he was having a tantrum, he prepared his tranquilizer gun

"I wonder what should be my first words when I land on the Moon? How about something like "This is one small step for a man, but one gia-" at that moment his father shot him with the tranquillizer

"Sorry, kid, but I can't risk this slipping away" his father said

Alex was determined to finish his sarcastic remark and he yelled "LET ME FINISH! One small step for man, but one giant leap for a loan shark, BADUMTSS!" he shouted before he went unconscious.

When Alex woke up, he was strapped into the front seat of the rocket. The rocket wasn't launched yet. He tried calling out his father, but no one responded. Shortly afterwards, the countdown started, which made Alex really nervous as he tried to get himself free, but he couldn't.

"Do you hear me, Alex?" his Dad was speaking to him from the intercom

"Let me go, Dad, this is crazy!" Alex tried to persuade his father

"Trust me, Alex, it's more reasonable than you could ever imagine" his father responded

As the countdown went into the final minute and realizing that he won't get himself free, Alex started accepting his fate.

"Where am I going, Dad?" Alex hopelessly asked

His father first hesitated, but then decided to tell him

"Well, I guess you can't say no now, so I'll tell you. What if I told you that I know another planet that people can live on?" his father asked

"I would say that that is very unlikely, because there's no chance that you're the only one who noticed it" Alex replied

"Yeah, hehe, funny story, but I didn't notice the planet as well. But, I am 99% certain that it exists" his father said

"YOU NEVER SAW IT?! How do you know that it exists then? And what about the other 1%?!" Alex shrieked

"I just know, ok?! And the 1% is just for precautionary measures" he responded and continued

"Listen, the rocket is about to blow off, so we'll talk one more time when I give you your final instructions. Good luck, Alex" his father was saying farewell

Alex didn't respond back. In his head, he was cursing the day he left college. He knew that it would come back to haunt him one day, but he never expected that day to come so soon.

The rocket launched successfully. It left the Earth's atmosphere soon after that. After some time, the straps loosened and Alex rushed to look out through the window. He saw Earth fading away quickly.

"_Damn, this thing actually worked, I guess he wasn't all crazy. But seriously, life on other planets! He must have been a drug addict as much as he was a gambling addict_" Alex first thought

"_I never asked him how long this trip is going to take. It could last for years!_" the thought frightened him

"Alex, it's time" his father said through the intercom

"Time for the final instructions?" he asked back

"Yes, now listen carefully. You need to put your seatbelt back on and press the big red button. That will cause the rocket to go into hyper warp. After that, the rocket will automatically navigate itself to crash on another planet. I must warn you in advance that there are other life forms on that planet" his father said

"I'll believe it when I see it" Alex said indifferently

"I know you're angry, but honestly, what were you expecting to do in life once you quitted college?" his Dad tried to justify his actions

"I don't know, Dad. I guess I would have gone back someday, I just needed a break" he said remorsefully

"But lots of kids quit college, and they don't get send off their home planet. I mean, what kind of bad parenting is that? Alex said sarcastically

"Don't think that I did this because of you quitting college. That was just a cover up. You'll find out why I did it one day. And one more thing, when you exit the hyper warp, we won't be able to communicate anymore" his father said

"Finally, some good news" Alex responded sarcastically again

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then. Any final words for me, Son?" his father asked

"Yeah, BYE!" Alex yelled and pounded the big red button, which made the rocket go into some kind of wormhole and gain speed for a couple of minutes.

After it left the wormhole, the rocket went back to its normal speed and started going towards a planet. This planet had a different shape than all the other planets in the solar system. Earth was nowhere to be seen. Alex was getting freaked out because all of his father's predictions were being true.

"_How could he do this all by himself?! I mean, I know he was a scientist a while back, but no human being knew about life on other planets, let alone being able to send their son there!_"

"Countdown to destination: 10 minutes" the alarm sounded

"_Crap! Might as well strap back_" he thought

At that time in Myseryville…

Heloise noticed the Newcomer's ship the second it came into Myseryville's atmosphere and she was making the final preparations for his landing, like evacuating the area or getting Lucius and his henchmen out of bed.

"You know, Lucius, your henchmen are real whiners! Some of them even cried!" Heloise remarked

"You're telling me" Samy commented, who apparently already had experience with waking up the henchmen

"They might have been in a better mood if you didn't Wake them up in the middle of THE night!" Lucius was alluding to himself

"Don't blame me! It says so in the protocol that when every newcomer arrives all henchmen and their ruler must be present because of protection" Heloise vindicated herself

"PROTECTION! Who wrote that garbage?" Lucius asked

"That would be you, sir" Samy replied

"Did you just say that I am GARBAGE?!" Lucius shrieked

"No, sir, I jus-" Samy tried to justify himself, but Lucius had other plans

"I will have none of this! HENCHMEN, throw him into the Abyss of Nothingness!" he ordered

The henchmen then grabbed a screaming Samy and threw him into the Abyss

"Ahhh, that's better" Lucius sighed before continuing

"Heloise, is there any threat from this Newcomer?" Lucius asked

"I can't know for sure. The only thing I can tell you right now is that his ship is a standard transportation ship, which means that the ship is not a threat, but I won't know about the Newcomer anything before I am able to analyze him. Just in case if he is dangerous, we shouldn't take any chances, there might be even more of them, so when your henchmen break the entrance in, we should knock him out with the sleeping gas" she replied

"Alright then, I'll just go get the megaphone in case he decides to surrender peacefully" Lucius said

Heloise nodded in agreement.

After the henchmen broke down the door to Alex's ship and she went inside, while Alex was falling unconscious, she thought in her head

"_How did he get here?! If he is anything like Jimmy, Lucius will destroy him before he knows it. I hope he is not from Earth, because if this guy made it from Earth to here, and his ship is even remotely functional, he might try to send Jimmy back to Earth. I won't take the chance, when I'm left alone, I'll destroy his ship_" she decided while the henchmen were taking an unconscious Alex back to her lab…


	2. The Welcoming Party

**A/N: Hi again! I tried to be as quick as I can with the update, since the first chapter didn't contain a lot of the real characters from the show, but this one should be different. By the way, the third chapter will be named "Leo's Devious Idea" just because I want you guys to have a general idea of what the next chapter is going to be about upfront.**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 2

The Welcoming Party

"Listen, I'm going out now, but I'll be back shortly. All you need to do is to strap the Newcomer onto that table" Heloise was giving instructions to the henchmen as she left to take care of the Newcomer's ship.

She was already halfway there when she realized that she didn't have her Destructo remote on her. She tried to think of a another way to destroy the ship, but even though she came up with a couple of ideas, all of them would have required time to destroy the ship, time which she didn't currently have, because she needed to question the Newcomer, who is supposed to wake up very soon. Suddenly, she remembered

"_JIMMY! He borrowed it from me to take care of his bug problem, even though I said there were better ways, he said that he just wanted to have fun while taking care of the problem and took it anyway. I have to get it back right now!_" she thought and went straight to his house

"_Anywho, I wonder did the remote help him take care of the bugs?_" she wondered

At that moment, she saw Jimmy's house with more holes in it than Swiss cheese

"_Well, that answers my question_" she remarked

She went to the front door only to find a note on it

"Sorry, but I'm not home today. Me and Beezy went lava sailing. I wonder what would happen if I shot the lava with the Destructo remote? I won't have to wonder for very long :D" she read his note

"GRRRRRR! How dare he not invite me?!" she fumed with rage before turning the other side

"P.S. Sorry Heloise, but it was short notice and I didn't have time to call you. I'll give you back the remote when I return and we'll do something then ;)" the other side wrote

"He remembered to apologize to me! He cares about my feelings!" her rage quickly turned into joy as she snickered a little

"_I guess I'll destroy the ship when he comes back with the remote. It's not like somebody is going to take an interest into it_" she thought and went back to interrogate the Newcomer

Alex just woke up. He was strapped onto a table as he looked around to see that he is in some kind of a laboratory

"Great, more straps" he first thought

Alex couldn't get a better look of the lab because Heloise arrived shortly after and found the Newcomer awake. What she first noticed on him was a scar on his left eyebrow. He had black hair and he was wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans. He was an average looking boy, about Jimmy's height. He appeared to be a bit older than Jimmy though, perhaps because he had a little beard.

"Sorry for the wait! Hope you're comfy!" she cheerfully greeted him with an evil grin

"I'm more comfy than I was in the ship. The straps were tighter there" he remarked

That answer confused Heloise a little, but she quickly pulled herself together and continued

"You can thank Lucius's henchmen for that. If I were the one who strapped you, you wouldn't have been able to breathe" she tried to intimidate him

"Who's Lucius?" Alex got curious

"He's kinda lame, but he's the boss" she responded

"Anyway, let's get started. First question. Where are you from?" she asked

"_Please, don't say Earth! Don't say Earth_!" the girl hoped for a different answer

"I'm from Earth" he said the answer she didn't want to hear

"_Man, I really can't catch a break!_" Heloise cursed her rotten luck

"Why did you come here?" she continued

"My father sent me here against my will, I didn't know this place existed" he replied

"Right, I'll put you down for family issues" she said, but the other part of his sentence really caught her attention

She didn't think about the possible scenario of other people arriving, which would make her destruction of the Newcomer's ship pointless.

"Do other people know about Miseryville?" this was logically her next question

"I can't be sure. I don't know how my father even knew about it" he answered

"Wait, how did you get here?" the boy asked her

"I lived here my whole life" she replied

"How did your parents get here then?" he continued asking

That question made her upset. Heloise never knew her parents or anything about her past and that has always disturbed her. She wasn't even sure that she always lived in Miseryville. She had to change the subject.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I'm the one who's asking the questions" she shouted and reminded Alex of his unenviable position

"Sorry, won't happen again" he apologized as he figured out that he wasn't in a position to ask questions

Heloise kept on questioning the Newcomer for a couple more minutes until they finally reached the end of it

"Well, that's it for the boring part. Now I get to do my tests! They are way more fun" she started talking in a cheerful tone as she went to get something

"What are you doing?" Alex was getting nervous

"Just a couple of experiments. First, let's see if you are attracted to my little helpers!" she said as she grabbed a jar full of bees and then started putting honey on Alex's sweatshirt

"Whoa, whoa, wait! How is this experiment going to show you anything?" he tried to reason with her

"Who said it was supposed to show me anything? It's for my own amusement, MWAHAHA" she laughed ominously

"_There she goes with the laugh again_" Alex rolled his eyes and realized

"_Well, I'm screwed_" he thought as he started preparing mentally for the pain

But right before Heloise was going to release the bees, someone began knocking on the front door

"HOLD IT! Someone's knocking!" Alex tried to delay the inevitable

Heloise hesitated for a split second whether or not she should release the bees on Alex before she went to answer the front door

"I'll be back in a second, stay put" she decided not to let the bees out yet

"It's not like I can go anywhere" he replied sarcastically and immediately got a death glare from Heloise

"_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! You're only making things worse!_" Alex cursed his previous remark

Heloise didn't expect anyone, so she was curious to find out who was knocking. She opened the entrance to her lab, and saw a familiar face at the other side of it

"Hey Heloise!" Jimmy greeted her joyfully

"Hi Jimmy, what's up?" she replied joyfully as well

"I just wanted to give you back your remote" he said as he gave her back the Destructo remote

"Thanks Jimmy! Did it help with your bug problem?" she asked

"Not really, it was more harm than good. But it was loads of fun!" he said happily

"I told you so. Here, take this Zappo gun, it's kind of the same thing as the Destructo remote, only with a lot less destruction intensity" she said

"Thanks, Heloise. What are you doing now anyway? I thought we could maybe catch a movie?"

"Not much, just usual scientific research" she responded, but then she remembered she could destroy the Newcomer's ship now, since Jimmy brought her back the Destructo remote

"Actually, I have something to do first, but can you do something for me?" she asked as she got an idea

"Of course" he said

"Great, wait here, I'll be back in a jiffy" she said as she went to get the Newcomer

"You got lucky today, I have to go somewhere now" she said to Alex as she started to free him from the straps

"So, am I free?" he asked

"I guess so, I'll have a friend of mine get you better acquainted with the city" she said

"And if something happens to him, bees will be the least of your trouble" she threatened him and took to meet Jimmy

"Heloise, who is that?" Jimmy asked her with excitement

"Jimmy, this is…" she hesitated as she forgot to ask him for his name

"Alex" he told her

"Right, well Alex is new in town, so I wondered if you could take him sightseeing?" she spoke to Jimmy

"Sure! Come on, friend, we are going to have a blast! See you later, Heloise" he grabbed Alex and took him to meet Beezy

"_Well, that takes care of them. Now to destroy Alex's ship_" she thought

As Jimmy and Alex left Heloise's house Alex was able to see some of the monsters that live in Miseryville for the first time

"_Wow, Dad wasn't joking. There really are other life forms here. I just hope they're not hostile. I don't see any humans though. Are there any other people from Earth here besides me? I wonder if Jimmy is from Earth?_" he thought

"So Jimmy, are you a lifetime resident of Miseryville as your friend?" Alex asked

"You mean Heloise? Nah, I came here from Earth a while ago" he replied

"Really?! That's great, I was starting to think I'm the only one who came here from Earth" Alex was relieved

"WAIT A SEC! YOU'RE FROM EARTH?! Wait till I tell Beezy about this" Jimmy shouted out of excitement as he was apparently oblivious to Alex's human-like appearance

They arrived quickly to Beezy's house and Jimmy knocked on his door. The red demon opened his door and noticed the Newcomer right away

"Yo Jimmy, who's that?" Beezy asked

"This is Alex, he's new in town. And guess what?! He's also from Earth!" Jimmy cheerfully spoke

"Remind me again, Jimmy. Who's from Earth?" Beezy was oblivious

"Just your best friend!" Jimmy gave him a hint

"Nope, still don't ring a bell" Beezy was still clueless

"Oh for crying out loud, it's me! Look at us, we're Earth buddies" Jimmy pointed at Alex

"_Earth buddies?! This is starting to creep me out_" Alex thought

"Anyway, do you want to go bowling with us Beez?" Jimmy asked

"Ugh, we already went lava sailing today, Jimmy. I need my Beezy time" the red demon responded

"Come on Beez, it's not the same without you. I'll buy you a taco" he tried to convince him

"HA! I laugh at that offer, Two shoes. Beezy J. Heinous can't be bought with a mere taco. I request five tacos!" Beezy responded

"I'll buy you two" Jimmy wanted to negotiate

"Four!" Beezy was persistent

"Meet me at three, Beez" Jimmy said

"No way, Two shoes. I want TWO tacos!" Bezzy said and got them both to facepalm

"Fine Beez, I'll buy two tacos" Jimmy said

"Ha ha ha! Fooled you, Jimmy! I would have accepted if you hadn't offered me more than one taco!" Beezy gloated

"And yet, you refused three tacos" Alex spoke sarcastically

"Don't act like Heloise, Alex" Beezy responded

"By the way, where is she?" Beezy asked

"She said she had something to do first" Jimmy answered

Heloise was about to reach Alex's ship. The suspense was stressing her out

"_Let's just get this over with so I can stop worrying about the worst case scenario where Jimmy is getting sent back to Earth_" the girl thought

But, when she saw his ship, it was already pretty much torn to pieces by Weevils who took most of the parts from the ship. Heloise managed to see some of them running away with the parts when she arrived.

"_Well, it's not as elegant as the Destructo remote but I guess that's one way of destroying a ship_" she thought as she was about to head home when someone approached her

"Heloise, you need to help me!" it was Lucius

"What do you want?" she said in a deadpan tone

"I can't find Flamy anywhere, do you know where he is?" he asked

"You mean Samy? You threw him into the Abyss while we were waiting for the Newcomer to arrive" she replied

"Ah yes, that was funny" he said as they both started laughing at Samy's torture

"One more thing, Heloise. My brother Leo is coming to town tomorrow to visit" Lucius continued

"Not that pain in the ass again! He's even more boring than-" at that moment she got a glare from Lucius

"-Samy" she finished the sentence with a sheepish grin

"Sally is pretty boring, I guess. Now the reason that I'm telling this to you is because you get the day off tomorrow. I need to go now. I have to get Tamy out of the Abyss so Leo can throw him back in it tomorrow" Lucius began laughing as he left

"_A day off! Thank god for boring siblings! I can finally catch a movie with Jimmy now!_" Heloise thought and started dancing out of joy until she noticed a Weevil who was chuckling at her dance moves

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" she growled at the Weevil which made him run for his life

She snickered at the Weevil's terror and went on dancing…

Meanwhile at the bowling alley

Jimmy, Beezy and Alex were bowling. Jimmy had a slight lead over Alex, while Beezy was far behind, although Beezy was more focused on eating his two tacos

"Come on Beezy, you're not even trying to win" Jimmy said

"I don't need to, Jimmy. Remember, I have the trophy for best bowler, I can beat you two with my eyes closed" Beezy proudly said

"No you don't Beezy. You have the trophy for worst bowler" Jimmy replied

"No, you are" Beezy used his trademark catchphrase

"I can prove it! You need to watch one of the episodes in the first season! I think it's called "Night in a Heinous museum", and at the end-" Jimmy's sentence was interrupted by Alex

"Whoa, Jimmy, we're kinda breaking the 4th wall here" Alex noticed

"We break walls here all the time, Alex. I mean that figuratively and literally. LET HER RIP, BEEZY!" Jimmy shouted to Beezy, who was about to blow up a wall literally

When the walls blew up Jimmy, Beezy and Alex exited the bowling alley through a hole in the wall whilst each of them was flying on a unicorn

"I don't understand, where did we get these unicorns?" Alex asked

"This is Miseryville, Alex, you'll get used to it" Jimmy responded

"Jimmy, I really think we need to stop breaking the 4th wall. The writer is going to lose the plot of the story if we continue like this" Alex said nervously

"Pfffft! Who cares about some writers silly story?! Our storytelling is way more awesmazing!" Beezy said and then continued

"Besides, it's not like the writer can end the chapter whenever he wants to, we have total contr-" Beezy got interrupted by the end of this chapter

**P.S.S. Take that Beezy!**


	3. Leo's Devious Idea

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! It took me more time than usual because the chapter itself is longer, and I think that the next chapter could be even longer than this one! I don't want to spoil anything, but I'm just gonna say that the 4th chapter will be the most exciting one yet!**

**P.S. The next chapter will be called "The Duel". You'll find out why soon enough :).**

Chapter 3

Leo's Devious Idea

Lucius was sitting in his office, waiting for his brother to arrive. Samy was also there with him, happy just to be anywhere else after the Abyss.

"Boss, thank you for getting me out of the Abyss on such short notice. No matter how many times you throw me into it, I can never get used to the darkness inside" Samy said

"I wouldn't thank me just yet if I was in your place" Lucius said with a sly grin

"What do you mean, sir?" Samy questioned

Lucius didn't have to answer that question, because at that moment his brother Leo burst through the front door of the office

"HELLO, BROTHER! It's time for some misery!" Leo greeted Lucius

Leo was the older of the Heinous brothers. He was slightly taller than Lucius. He had medium length blonde hair and four horns on the top of his head with two of them on each side. He wore a blue tuxedo.

"You never said that Leonardo Heinous is coming!" Samy was nervous at the sight of the older Heinous

"I must have forgotten to" Lucius unconvincingly said

"You seem to be a bit cranky there, Samy. I think you need a time out. And I know just the place" Leo winked at Samy

"Let me guess, the Abyss" Samy miserably said

"I was going to say Paradise Island, but that's even better! Take him there right away, my loyal henchmen" Leo applauded Samy for his idea as his henchmen were carrying him to the Abyss

"At least this time I remembered to go to the bathroom before" Samy remarked just before the henchmen threw him back into the Abyss

Lucius and Leo laughed wholeheartedly at Samy's misery

"You should have seen his face when you entered the room, it was priceless!" Lucius said while still laughing

"Yes, brother! Today will really be a special day!" Leo said with excitement

"I wouldn't say that throwing Samy in the Abyss is something special. I do it all the time" Lucius replied

"Not that, Lucius. It's been ten years since Lucius Heinous the Sixth was frozen" Leo said

"Yeah, so what?" Lucius didn't understand Leo's excitement

"Really, you forgot?! Ten years ago, we signed a contract that you would rule Miseryville, even though I was supposed to because I'm the older brother" Leo reminded him

"But I was the one who froze him!" Lucius answered back

"I know that, and that's why I agreed to the contract, but here's the catch. I also put in a clause that after ten years if I can show that I'm a better ruler than you, I would take over Miseryville" Leo explained

"I don't remember that" Lucius took out the contract from his desk drawer and started looking for the clause

"You won't find it that way. It's in the small print" Leo gave Lucius a magnifying glass

"I see. Shrewd, Leo, very shrewd" Lucius frowned as he found the clause

"_So, after a decade of roaming through the galaxy, my brother decides to backstab me. I should have expected no less from a Heinous_" Lucius thought

"Fair enough, Leo. You'll get your chance. If you can get the Misery Scale higher than it is now, which I highly doubt, you'll be the new ruler" Lucius accepted Leo's challenge unwillingly before taking a second look at the contract

"But you seem to have forgotten that it also says in the contract that every year you can visit me for only two days" Lucius found a hole in Leo's plan

"Dang it! I forgot about that! Still, I should have more than enough time to pull this off, Lucius. It should be a piece of cake to be a better ruler than you, especially because you were horrible at it before I-" Leo's sentence was interrupted

"WILL YOU STOP REMINDING ME OF THAT?!" Lucius shrieked

"Don't get upset, Lucius. I know it's hard to accept the truth, but at least you know Miseryville will be in good hands once I take over" Leo gloated

"I wouldn't bet on it, Leo" Lucius responded

Leo took a quick glance at the Misery Scale before answering back

"You call that misery! That's barely anguish! I can get the Misery Scale higher than this with my eyes closed" Leo remarked

Lucius didn't say anything. He just put on a little smile which caught Leo's attention

"What's so funny?! I'm one step away from taking over and you're smiling!" Leo shrieked

"The Scale is at maximum misery, you can't get it any higher" Lucius confidently said

"I don't believe you. How can that be maximum misery?!" Leo was sceptical

"It's simple. It's all because of one person, Jimmy Two Shoes" Lucius explained while showing Leo a picture of Jimmy on the big screen

"That's it?! A little boy is your sole reason for optimism! I'll get rid of him right now" Leo said

"Feel free to try" Lucius was still pretty confident

"I WILL! Your mind games will not confuse me" Leo replied

"HENCHMEN! Go get him for me right now!" Leo ordered his henchmen to go grab Jimmy

Jimmy was at his house making breakfast for two, since he let Alex sleep over last night. Jimmy was getting the frying pan ready, while Alex was sitting at the dining table.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Jimmy. I promise it won't be for long" Alex thanked Jimmy for his kindness

"No problem, Alex, that's what Earth buddies do for each other!" Jimmy replied

"So, what's for breakfast?" Alex asked

"You're in for a treat today! I'm making my famous Two-Shoes pancakes. I usually make them for Beezy, but he was banned from this chapter by the writer" Jimmy explained Beezy's absence

"More for me!" Alex happily replied

Right after that, two of Leo's henchmen burst through the roof of Jimmy's house. While Alex noticed them straight away, Jimmy was too much focused into making his pancakes

"JIMMY, WATCH OUT!" Alex tried to warn Jimmy

Jimmy turned around from the stove to look at Alex and by doing that, he accidentally hit one of Leo's henchmen with the frying pan in the head

"What is it, Alex?" Jimmy still didn't see the two henchmen

"BEHIND YOU!" Alex tried to warn him of the second henchmen, who was getting ready to grab Jimmy from behind

Jimmy turned back to the stove in the same motion, thus, hitting the henchmen with the frying pan accidentally in the head again. Jimmy failed to notice the two henchmen who were lying on the ground whilst trying to recover from the frying pan hits, but he managed to notice a bug that was standing next to the stove

"AAAAAAHHHHH, A BUG!" Jimmy yelled and began swinging the frying pan frantically in an effort to hit the bug with it

Although Jimmy missed the bug every time, he couldn't miss Leo's henchmen even for once while still not noticing them, even though they started moaning from the pain after the fifth or sixth hit

Alex didn't worry about Jimmy getting hurt anymore. He even got a camera in the meantime and started recording the whole thing

He then heard the front door open and looked at it to see who was coming in. It was Heloise. She heard the noise from the kitchen and started walking towards it while talking

"Jimmy, it's me, Heloise. I thought maybe we could catch that movie you wanted to see…" she stopped talking when she saw the scene in the kitchen

She noticed that Alex was sitting at the table with a camera, so she grabbed a bag of popcorn and sat next to him

"How long have you been filming?" she asked Alex

"Five minutes and thirty-seven seconds" he responded

"Good work. I'm going to need a copy of that" she said

"Sure" he said as they both made painful facial expressions after Jimmy definitely knocked out one of the henchmen

"OUCH! That's going to leave a mark" Heloise said

"What's going to leave a mark?" Jimmy asked as he finally stopped swinging the frying pan around

The henchmen that was still barely awake used all his strength to pick up the one who was unconscious

"Come on, Jose! This is our chance! We're gonna make it out of this alive, man! Don't you give up on me and your family!" the awake henchmen spoke words of motivation to the unconscious one who was on his back as he ran straight through the wall like there was no tomorrow

Jimmy noticed the hole in the wall, but he didn't see who made it. He turned towards Alex and thought that he figured it out

"Heloise, will you use the door for once!" Jimmy reprimanded Heloise

"Jimmy, it wasn't-" Alex tried to explain what happened to Jimmy, only for Heloise to stop him

"Sorry Jimmy, won't happen again" she said

"You say that every time" he took her apology with a pinch of salt and turned back to the stove

"Trust me, it's better that he doesn't know" she whispered to Alex

"Anywho, I'm free today, Jimmy! Maybe now we can catch that movie you wanted to see yesterday?!" she said

"Sure! You want to come too, Alex?" Jimmy asked

Alex took a peek at Heloise and read from her lips a silent "no". He then remembered the bees and that he could see them again if he makes a wrong move

"No, thanks. I'll just hang around here today" Alex replied wisely

"Okay then. I'll pick you up after we finish breakfast" Jimmy said to Heloise

"See you then!" she said and waved goodbye to both of them

Meanwhile at Lucius's office, Leo was looking at some files for research purposes before his henchmen came back. Leo was stunned at the sight of his two Henchmen, while Lucius couldn't stop laughing

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Leo couldn't believe what he was seeing

"It was horrible. We tried to attack him stealthily, but it looked like he was expecting us all along" the awake henchmen began to explain

"But he's just a kid!" Leo couldn't understand

"A kid with no mercy, sir. He looks harmless, but his attacks are fierce and relentless. He hit us so many times that I started to believe we weren't going to make it out of there alive" the henchmen continued his story

"And you know what was the worst part?" he asked Leo

"What?" Leo asked back

"He didn't look at us even once. He acted like we weren't worthy of his attention at all" the henchmen began to sob

Lucius's silent laughs turned into screams of laughter as he saw the henchmen crying. Leo was astonished

"_Damn, Carlos and Jose are my best henchmen! They traveled with me around the galaxy and protected me from all kinds of dangers. And look at them now. Jose is unconscious and Carlos is crying_" Leo thought before he saw that Jose was waking up

"Good, you woke up. I want to hear your side of the story. Do you remember anything?" Leo asked him

"It was TERRIBLE!" Jose started crying as well

"Hahahaha! Is that really the best you got?!" Lucius taunted Leo

"Very funny, brother. We'll see who will be laughing when this is all over. By the way, do you know someone that can make my henchmen stop crying?" Leo asked

"You can try asking Heloise, albeit I usually go to her if I want to make people cry, not the other way around" Lucius responded

"I will. I might as well visit my nephew Beezy while I'm at it, I haven't seen him in a while" Leo remarked

"I don't think you can. See, he's been banned from the chapter by the writer" Lucius explained Beezy's chapter 3 situation

"Wait, did you just say banned?! THAT'S IT!" Leo suddenly had an idea

"I already tried banning Two Shoes from the town, it didn't work" Lucius wasn't worried

"My idea will work!" Leo said confidently as he searched for a file that he was looking at previously

"There it is! He's perfect! Come on henchmen, we have work to do" he found the file and left with his henchmen who were still crying

At her home, Heloise was getting ready to go out to the movies with Jimmy when she heard the doorbell rang

"_That's gotta be him_!" she rushed to open the door

But her excitement quickly faded away when she saw someone else on the other side

"Hello, Heloise. I need your help" it was Leo

"I don't care, Leo. I have better things to do" she wanted to get rid of him

"This will be quick. Can you make my henchmen stop crying?" he pointed to his henchmen who were crying their eyes out

"_Oh, it's these guys. I have to do this!_" she thought

"Wait here a sec. I need to go get something" she said while barely stopping herself from grinning

She came back after a minute with an item

"Hey guys, do you remember this?!" she yelled and started making loud noises with a frying pan which brought back very painful memories to the henchmen

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" they both screamed and ran away like they saw a ghost

"Well, at least they stopped crying. Guess I'm going solo then" Leo remarked

"Going solo where?" Heloise was intrigued

"You'll find out soon enough" he said ominously as he turned around and walked away

But when he turned around, Heloise planted a bug on him

"_It's probably nothing special, but I'm still curious. Those guys did attack Jimmy, but I don't know why and who ordered it. I thought that it was Lucius, but now I'm not so certain_" she thought as she closed door

Jimmy was getting himself ready for the movie as well, when he heard someone knocking and opened the door

"Hi, I'm Jimmy Two-Shoes! You look kinda familiar, are you related to Lucy?!" Jimmy asked

"Lucy?! Hahahahaha...Yes, I'm his older brother, Leonardo Heinous" Leo introduced himself

"Lucy never told me he had a brother! Hey, I have an awesmazing idea! The three of us should totally go on a cruise sometime!" Jimmy happily said

"Sure, why not" Leo put on a fake smile

"_I can see now why this kid is so much detrimental for the Misery Scale. No person can feel miserable around him. I have to finish this conversation quickly, before he makes me go skydiving or lava sailing!_" Leo thought while Jimmy was still talking

"I'm sorry, Jimmy. I would love to stay and chat, but I'm in a hurry so I will cut to the chase. Is there some kid named Alex here?" Leo asked

"I'm Alex" Alex came to see who wanted to talk to him

"Good. I see that you applied for a place to stay since you just arrived. Am I correct?" Leo asked

"Yes, but they told me the waiting period is two weeks at least" Alex replied

"It usually is, but we had a sudden opening. I'm assigned to take you there right away" Leo explained

"Wow, Alex! You got lucky! I waited for like two months to get this place" Jimmy was happy for him

"Guess I'll be going then. Thanks for the generosity, Jimmy. We should hangout sometime" Alex said

"Of course, Earth buddy. See you soon!" Jimmy said goodbye as Alex left with Leo

Heloise arrived shortly after they left as she wondered what took Jimmy so long

"Come on, Jimmy! We're going to be late" Heloise warned him

"Sorry, I got carried away. Did you know that Lucy has a brother?!" Jimmy asked

"Yeah, how did you find out?" she asked back

"He came to take Alex to his new home" Jimmy replied

"_This is getting very suspicious, Leo doesn't do stuff like that. I have to get to the bottom of this_" she thought as she wanted to go home to listen in on Leo's conversations

"Jimmy, I just remembered that I have to do something! I'm sorry, but I can't make it to the movie" she said

"But I was looking forward to this so much Heloise! Can't it wait? I mean, I miss that we never get to do stuff together anymore! I was hoping that today was going to be our day, just the two of us" Jimmy tried to convince her

"_Just the two of us!_" she sighed as those words made Heloise happy

"Come on, please!" Jimmy made puppy dog eyes

"_Not the puppy dog eyes! I can't resist them!" _she thought

"Okay, you win" she gave in to the puppy dog eyes

But suddenly a third voice was heard from behind the bushes. Jimmy and Heloise looked to see who it was

"Pick me, Pick me!" It was Beezy who somehow crawled his way into the chapter

"Let Heloise do her stuff, Jimmy. I'm much more fun than her, this should be our day!" Beezy said

"I'm sorry Beez, but you took it too far in the previous chapter. Besides, I promised Heloise that this would be our time together" Jimmy said

"Take that, Sir Lumps-a-lot!" Heloise gloated as they both left

"OH THE CRUELTY! The most epic character that has ever existed is being shunned by his friends and wasted by this writer who doesn't know how to use him properly!" Beezy began his monologue

"Oh, will you stop it?!" your beloved writer makes a cameo appearance

"Who's that? Where are you?" Beezy was shocked

"I'm the writer and I'm in your head" I replied

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Bezzy shrieked

"What?! I'm not literally…Oh, nevermind. Beezy, you weren't supposed to be in this chapter. I'm afraid there will be consequences" I warned him

"Are you going to ban me from the next chapter too?" Beezy was eager to find out

"Nope. Go inside your house" your writer had a cunning plan

Various thoughts began going through Beezy's mind, but when he finally opened the door to his house, he saw something far worse

"YOU CLEANED MY HOUSE!" Beezy yelled as he saw his house was all sparkly and shiny

"Actually, you cleaned it" your writer makes a plot twist

"WHAT?!" Beezy shouted as he realized that he was wearing a maid's uniform

"I picked that up from Heloise. I also picked up this…MWAHAHAHAHA!" your writer gives Beezy a sinister laugh from behind his keyboard

"FINE! YOU WIN! I'll stop, even though it would make me slightly less cool" Beezy murmured

"I'm glad you've come to your senses, Beezy. Now we can get back to the story" your writer ends his cameo

Jimmy and Heloise finished watching the movie and shared their impressions of it as they were leaving the movie theater

"What part did you like the most, Jimmy?" Heloise asked him

"I liked the scene where he jumped from a plane with a parachute to save his falling girlfriend" Jimmy responded

"Would you do that for me if I was in that girl's place?" she asked with a cute face

"Of course I would, Heloise! You're my friend" Jimmy replied

"Right, a friend" she said with a sheepish grin

When they exited the theater, they saw a peculiar scene. It was General Molotov in a tank, who was forcing people to go back to their houses with the help of Lucius's henchmen as he yelled something through the megaphone

"BIG ANNOUNCEMENT ON TV TONIGHT! EVRERYBODY HAVE TO SEE, SO EVERYBODY GO BACK TO HOUSES!" he screamed through the device

But before he knew it, Jimmy was standing right next to him

"Can I try?!" Jimmy wanted to yell through the megaphone

"No, maggot" Molotov replied

"Can I try?!" Jimmy tried again

"NO!" Molotov shouted

"Can I try?!" third time's the charm

"WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, MAGGOT?!" Molotov was getting frustrated

"Ok, I understand" Jimmy replied

"Good, now get off tank" Molotov said

"Wait, can I try driving the tank then?!" Jimmy didn't stop

"NO, YOU CAN'T" Molotov was fuming before he suddenly calmed down

"Is that your house, maggot?" he pointed towards Jimmy's house

"Yes, why?" Jimmy asked back

"Excellent" Molotov said as he threw Jimmy towards his house like a professional quarterback

"What's the announcement about?" Heloise appeared out of nowhere and asked Molotov

"Don't know. His brother's idea" Molotov replied

"_This can't be good, I have to get home right away_" Heloise thought

"Molotov, can you get me home as quickly as possible?" she asked the general

"Are you sure?" Molotov was puzzled

"Yes, why?" Heloise asked back

"That funny, last guy I did that to said the same words" he chuckled as he picked her up

"Wait, what are you doing?! THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND!" Heloise urged him to stop

"You said you want quickest way, I give you quickest way!" Molotov said as he hurled Heloise towards her house

Heloise crashed in her backyard shortly after and tried to recover from it

"_OUCH! I wanted him to drive me back with his tank! Though, I have to admit that he is pretty precise_" she thought as she got up

She entered her house and turned on the bug transmitter that she planted on Leo earlier and listened in on his conversation

"…If you don't come through for me on this, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Leo was shouting

"I…I understand" the other voice was saying silently

"Good. I'll just go make it official then" Leo finished the conversation

"_I'm not sure who was Leo threatening because I couldn't hear his voice clearly. It could be Alex, but I don't see what could Leo possibly want with him. At least I'll find out soon_" Heloise thought and turned on the TV to see the announcement

Lucius and Leo were having one final chat before the announcement

"I don't understand, I already told you that you can't just ban him, the people here love him too much" Lucius said

"You just need to be creative, brother" Leo said with confidence

"You're just bluffing" Lucius shrugged

"Am I?!" Leo said and showed Lucius the announcement that was written on a piece of paper

Lucius took a glance at it and was left speechless

"What's the matter?! Cat got your tongue?!" Leo gloated

A random cat that was obviously offended by Leo's remark then appears

"Who came up with that stupid saying?! Why would we eat other people's tongues?! THAT'S GROSS!" The cat starts yelling at Leo

"Sorry, it won't happen again" Leo apologized

"It better not, or I'm coming back with my posse!" the cat threatens Leo with a throat slash gesture and leaves

"Remind me to never say that again" Leo said to a still shocked Lucius

"It…It won't work" Lucius was stuttering while still staring at the paper

"You seem very confident about it, I'm beginning to have doubts myself" Leo said sarcastically

"It won't work" Lucius said

"While I would love stay and listen to the same sentence over and over again, I have to go. Don't want to keep the citizens waiting for their new ruler's premier speech" Leo took the paper from Lucius and left his presence while he was still there standing in shock

Leo stepped onto the podium and began speaking into the microphone while looking towards the cameras

"I am Leonardo Heinous, Lucius's brother. First, I just wanted to say that I know Lucius usually makes the announcements, but today we both agreed that I would be better suited to take this speech. And now for the announcement" Leo spoke to the cameras and pulled out a piece of paper before going on

"Citizens of Miseryville, it has come to my attention that the last newcomer that arrived here was from a planet called Earth. From my ten year experience of travelling through the galaxy, I have never seen a planet that was more overpopulated than Earth. Now I know that we already had someone here who came from Earth, and at that time we thought that it was an accident, but we can't do that again. The consequences could be severe. We can't risk more people from Earth arriving to Miseryville and making our planet overpopulated as well. We have to send someone back because that would send them a message that they're not welcome here. In that case we have two choices, and our original idea was for the citizens to decide who should stay, but that wouldn't be fair to the Newcomer because he has just arrived and there wasn't time for you to get to know him better. So, we have come up with an idea that would give them both a fair chance of staying" Leo made a dramatic pause before continuing

"Tomorrow night at the Miseryville arena, Jimmy Two-Shoes and Alex the Newcomer will fight in a three-round boxing match to determine their fate! The winner will get to stay in Miseryville and the loser will be sent back to Earth! May the best man win" Leo finished his speech with a sly grin as he left the podium

**P.S.S. I put a poll on my profile regarding the next chapter, because I'm really curious to see what do you guys think about it and who do you prefer! **


	4. The Duel

**A/N: I was right, this chapter turned out to be quite longer than the last one. The funny thing is that I originally planned for it to be even longer, but ultimately I decided to make it shorter because it seemed like the sensible thing to do. I also really wanted to post a chapter just before my birthday, so you can say that's another reason for my decision :)**

**P.S. Next chapter will be named "Ocean Avenue" which is also one of my all time favorite songs :))**

Chapter 4

The Duel

"_Oh, no! It's actually happening! Jimmy could be banned from Miseryville forever if he doesn't win the fight! Alright, pull yourself together Heloise, I have to make sure that Jimmy wins, or at the very least that Alex loses_" Heloise thought as she went to Jimmy's house

She barged into his house to see an evidently disturbed Jimmy who couldn't sit down because of the anxiety

"Jimmy, are you okay?!" she worriedly asked

"I still can't believe that one of us has to leave! I don't want to go back" Jimmy said

"Don't worry Jimmy, I'll make sure that you don't have to-" Heloise tried to reassure him, but Jimmy interrupted her

"On the other hand, Alex also doesn't deserve to leave, he just got here. And I don't want to fight him. I guess going back wouldn't be that bad, I haven't seen Earth in ages" Jimmy changed his opinion in a heartbeat, which got Heloise upset

"_I should have known! This is typical Jimmy! Always thinking of others before himself. I have to do something! Anything!_" Heloise thought as she felt powerless

"What about me?! What about Beezy?! We're your friends!" she urged him to reconsider

"I'm sorry Heloise, but I don't think I will ever get a better opportunity to see my family again" he replied

"_If he decides to go back, I may never see him again! I can't let him leave! That does it, I'm going to have to admit that I have feelings for him, and if that's not enough to make him stay…I don't want to think about it, I need to stay positive_" Heloise decided to come clean and took a deep breath before saying anything

"You can't leave!" she nervously said

"Why not?" Jimmy asked

"_I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this! Please say yes, please say yes!_" Heloise was now starting to get really nervous

Heloise's face went completely red as she gathered up the courage to confess her feelings to Jimmy

"You can't leave, because I lo…lo…lov-" she immediately stopped her sentence when she saw Jimmy began laughing

"What's funny?!" Heloise was bewildered

"You are! You totally fell for it! I was just kidding the whole time! I could never leave you guys!" Jimmy happily replied

"YOU IDIOT! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Heloise screamed and punched Jimmy

"OUCH! But you're the one who says all the time that I need to be meaner!" Jimmy explained his actions

"Yeah, but NOT TO ME, YOU JERK!" she shouted at him again

"Don't be mad, Heloise, I'm sorry! I thought you'd be able to figure it out though, since you know that I don't remember anything about Earth because I almost lost my entire memory when I crashed here. Please, forgive me!" Jimmy regretted his joke

"_I can't believe this, but I'm not angry at Jimmy at all. I don't know why though. It could be because I'm relieved that he actually doesn't want to leave, or because he was able to do something mean for once. Now, if he could do something mean to Beezy that would make me really proud!_" she thought

"I forgive you Jimmy, just don't do it again. And if you do, please do it to Beezy!" Heloise smiled

"Hahaha! Ok, I will" Jimmy chuckled as well

"So, I guess you're going to fight Alex then" she commented

"Actually, I really don't want to fight him, and I was hoping that if I asked Lucy nicely, he might cancel the match," Jimmy said

"It's worth a shot I guess" she replied in a deadpan tone

"That's the spirit! Now let's g-" Jimmy opened his door only to bump into someone

It was General Molotov with a couple of henchmen who were guarding the entrance

"NO LEAVE HOUSE UNTIL BIG GAME! Lucius's orders" the general said

"Seems I'm stuck here, Heloise" Jimmy said

"Don't worry Jimmy, I'll ask Lucy for you" she replied

"Thanks a lot, Heloise, but can you do one more thing for me?" he asked

"Of course, Jimmy. What is it?" she wondered

"If by any chance, Lucy doesn't want to call off the fight…" Jimmy got interrupted by Heloise

"Which has absolutely no chance of happening" Heloise ironically remarked

"Yeah, I know Lucy is a nice guy, and that he'll probably call it off. But just in case he doesn't, I need you to promise me that you'll be there to support me, because with you and Beezy being there things would be a lot easier" Jimmy said

"Don't worry, Jimmy. I'll do everything in my power to cancel the match, but if I don't succeed, of course I'll be there to support you! I promise!" Heloise assured him

"Thanks, Heloise, do you think you'll convince Lucy?" he asked

"I think I have a chance" she said with a smirk

They said their goodbyes and Heloise left. Since he couldn't leave his house, Jimmy was bored out of his mind with nothing to do, but he felt tired and was about to go to sleep anyway. However, he didn't want to be bored tomorrow as well, so he decided to pick up his phone and try to call Beezy so they could make plans to hang out tomorrow. Beezy didn't answer his phone, so Jimmy made a paper plane that was actually a note which asked Beezy to hang out with him tomorrow. He threw the plane towards Beezy's house, and was thrilled when he saw that it went through his window. Shortly after that, he went to sleep.

Jimmy was having a dream, but just like any other time, he wasn't aware that it was all just a dream. After taking a closer look at his surroundings, he noticed that he was standing at the corner of the street. He didn't recognize the place, but he saw a lot of humans, so he assumed that he was back on Earth. He looked at himself, and noticed that he looked a lot younger and a bit shorter. He wore a blue shirt and green pants, while his haircut and the color of it remained the same. The thing that stood out however, was a cool blue helicopter hat that he wore on his head.

"_That is so awesome!_" Jimmy was elated with his hat

He then looked at the sign that stood on the corner of the street

"Ocean Avenue and Cherry Street?! That doesn't ring a bell" Jimmy read the sign and then proceeded to cross the street

But suddenly, he was pulled back by someone. He turned around and saw an adult man. The man then crouched so he could look Jimmy straight in his face. He was wearing a trench coat and a black hat that covered most of his hair. Jimmy was able to see however, that his hair was also blonde.

"Jimmy, you have to be more careful! You failed to see that it was a red light for pedestrians again!" the man scolded him

"I'm sorry" Jimmy apologized

"You say that every time, son!" the man replied

"Did you just say SON?!" Jimmy was shocked at what he heard

"Yeah, what's the matter, son? Don't you remember your own father? If that's the case, no wonder you can't remember to look at the traffic lights before crossing the street" his dad remarked

"No, it's just…it's nothing" Jimmy responded

"Well anyway, you can't just keep daydreaming every time when you cross the street. You know, one day I won't be here, and when that happens-" his dad stopped talking when he saw Jimmy had tears in his eyes

"Hey, don't cry! I'm sorry for being rough on you, but I was just worried about your safety. Come on, cheer up! There must be something I can do to make things better?" he asked

"Promise to never leave me!" Jimmy said with tears streaming down his face

"I would never do that, Jimmy! It's just that, I want you to be able to live on your own one day, just in case something unexpected happens. But I promise you that I will never leave you, no matter what!" his father comforted Jimmy and hugged him

Jimmy hugged him back, but he was still sad. He wasn't sad because his father reprehended him. He was sad because for a brief moment, he truly believed that he was really talking to his father. But when Jimmy heard him say that one day he won't be here, it made Jimmy remember his real life, and that his father wasn't a part of it.

After that, he woke up. Jimmy looked at his clock and saw that it was still the middle of the night.

"_I've never dreamt of my dad or anything else related to Earth before now! Maybe going back to Earth isn't so pointless after all. It doesn't matter though, because even if I went back, the chances of me finding my father are practically zero. Makes me wonder though…how did I get here in the first place?_" Jimmy thought about his dream for a while before going back to sleep

The next day, Lucius was sitting in his office thinking about the possibility of Leo's triumph

"_I still can't believe that he found a way to get Two Shoes banned. What will I do if Leo wins?! I can't believe that I'm going to have-_" his thoughts were interrupted by Heloise who barged inside the office with a mace

"Alright, Heinous! You're cancelling this fight or else…" she pointed to the mace

"I was wondering when you were going to show up" Lucius wasn't worried

"I'm not kidding, Lucius, if you don't cancel the match I will cancel you!" she threatened the red demon

"My hands are tied, Heloise, this is Leo's doing" the red demon explained

"So what?! Aren't you the head honcho around here or have I missed something?!" she asked

"I am still the honcho, but if Leo manages to get the Misery Scale up by midnight tonight, he'll become the new ruler. And the only way to get the Misery Scale up is to get rid of Two-Shoes" Lucius revealed

"I knew he was plotting something! Where is he?!" she asked

"Don't know. He disappeared after yesterday's speech" he replied

"_He's probably holding up Alex somewhere, but where could it be?_" she wondered

"I'm cancelling this match one way or another!" she said

"Heloise, I can't believe that I'm saying this, but for the first time in my life, I actually hope that Two-Shoes will win" Lucius confessed to her

"If it comes down to the wire, I know he will. But I'll make sure that doesn't happen" she said before leaving his office

"_I hit a dead end. I have no idea where to start searching even. Come on, Helly, if you were in Leo's place and you wanted to have someone captured, where would you hold him captive?_" she tried coming up with a solution

But she didn't have to think, because at that moment she spotted one of Leo's henchmen passing by. Normally, she couldn't separate them from Lucius's henchmen, because they looked the same, but this one had something with him that was giving him away. He was reading a book called "How to overcome your fear of frying pans", which made Heloise remember of the scene where she frightened Leo's henchmen with a frying pan

"_Hehehe, good times! I want to scare him again so badly, but I can't if I want him to take me to Alex's location. The best plan would probably be to follow him while remaining unnoticed_" she began following the henchmen while staying out of his sight

While Heloise was following him, she noticed that a lot of the town's folk began rioting because of the match, with the vast majority of them demanding that Alex forfeits the fight so Jimmy could stay.

"_If I was Leo, and I wanted to hide Alex somewhere where no one who wants to jeopardize Alex's partaking in the fight can find him, it wouldn't be anywhere in the city, since it looks like I'm not only one who doesn't want this match to take place_" she thought while she was looking at the angry rioters

She kept following the henchmen throughout the streets of Miseryville until he went into a grocery store.

"_Alex can't be in there, that's a public place! People would get suspicious quickly and find him in a matter of no time!_" Heloise thought

The henchmen stood right next to the frying pan section of the store and started reading from the book

"Step 2: Face your fear" he said while anxiously looking at the frying pans

"_What was step one?_" Heloise pondered from a distance before realizing

"_Wait, I'm not the one with the phobia here, focus! That could come in handy though!_" she had gotten an idea and went to the other end of the section so she could get one of the frying pans unnoticed

She took the frying pan and was about to go back to where she stood before, but unfortunately she accidentally dropped the frying pan and made a loud noise with it which scared of the henchmen

Heloise got out of the grocery store, but she couldn't find the henchmen anywhere

"_Come on, where did you go_?!_ I can't let this slip, this could be my only chance!_" she was worried that the henchmen got away

She then heard a scream from across the street, which made her relieved

"_That's gotta be him!_" she went to where she heard the screams at

She saw the henchmen running straight into the forest while she struggled to keep up with him

"_Alex has to be somewhere inside the forest! It's the perfect hiding place!_" she thought

He eventually came to a stop in front of a little cabin in the middle of the woods after which he knocked on the door while still shivering from his previous experience

The door was opened by the second henchmen, who saw that he was stressed and tried to calm him down

"Relax Jose, relax, did you do what the book said?" The other henchmen asked him

"I di-did, I faced it, but I heard the sou-sound again and it got me sca-scared, Carlos" Jose was stuttering

"You must have been imagining, Jose, those things don't make noise by themselves. It doesn't matter though, you did it! You faced your fears! Now, let's do step three" Carlos reassured him

"Step 3: If you want to be the man, you have to beat the man. I don't understand this one, Carlos" Jose read from the book

"It's quite logical, Jose. Now, I couldn't find anybody who was named Man in this town, but I managed to get the second best thing, Man's brother!" Carlos pulled out a little gnome-like creature that had his mouth gagged

"_These guys are idiots_" Heloise facepalmed herself while still remaining in cover

"Ohhh, now I get it!" Jose responded cheerfully while Carlos was removing the gag from the gnome

"You guys can't be serious! I'm certain this wasn't what the writer of the book had in mind when he said you have to beat the man! I'm not even him, I'm only his brother!" the gnome tried to reason with them

"Quiet, Man's brother! I'm pretty sure that the writer, Sir Gideon Writes-a-lot, knows more about curing frying pan phobia than you" Carlos said

"_Sir Gideon Writes-a-lot! That's Beezy's alter ego! I should have known, who else would have been dumb enough to write a book about frying pan phobia?!_" Heloise thought while watching Carlos and Jose beat up the gnome

"_I've been following these morons for long enough. If only there was some way for me to be sure that Alex is inside that cabin without blowing my cover_" she thought as she kept listening on them

After 5 minutes of senseless gnome beating, one of the henchmen withdrew himself and started walking towards the cabin

"I'm going to check in on the Newcomer, just to make sure he's not up to something" Carlos said to Jose

"_That's my cue! Shame I dropped the frying pan earlier. Never mind, it's time to put some sense into these morons!_" Heloise grinned and pulled out her trusty mace

But before she attacked them, she saw something near that gave her a much better idea

"_Wait a minute! Is that a frying pan costume?! Talk about convenience. And it even fits!_" she thought as she put on the costume

"UGABUGABUGA!" Heloise screamed when she jumped out of her cover with the costume on

"AAAAAAAHHH! I TOLD YOU THEY'RE ALIVE! RUN!" Jose shrieked as he ran off

"What are you talking about?" Carlos said before turning around

"MADRE DE DIOS! IT JUST KEEPS GETTING WORSE!" Carlos freaked out and ran away as well

"Hehehe, that was fun! I should hurry up though, just in case they come back" she snickered as she took off the costume

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that they don't come back" the gnome said to her as he put on the costume

"Revenge, huh?" Heloise asked

"Revenge is a dish best served gnome" the gnome replied and put a pair of sunglasses on, after which he ran into the forest screaming the henchmen's names

"Good, that should keep them occupied" she said

Heloise went to the front door of the cabin and opened it. The cabin was pretty much empty, but it had what she was looking for this whole time. At the far end of the cabin, Alex was strapped onto a chair. He was bruised a bit, as it seemed that Leo wanted to show him that he wasn't messing around. He did manage to get one arm free though, and was trying to get the other arm free as well before she came in

"Whoa, this isn't what it looks like! I had this terrible itch on my face and I just had to scratch it. Thus, the free arm" Alex tried explaining as he thought that it was the henchmen who entered the cabin

"You can stop with the act now. It's me, Heloise" she responded

"Thank goodness! How did you find me?" Alex was relieved

"I just followed one of the henchmen until he led me to this place. Don't worry about them, they're gone" she replied

"Leo's muscle isn't very bright, but we still don't have much time before they return. Quickly, help me with the straps!" he said

"What's the rush?! We have more than enough time. Firstly, tell me why did you agree to fight Jimmy?" Heloise asked

"I had to agree, Leo would have killed me if I refused to fight him! Jimmy is a decent guy, I didn't want to fight him at all" he explained

"And yet, you are still going to fight him" she remarked

"Let me finish. I just wanted to buy me some time so I can figure out what to do. I never intended to fight Jimmy, in fact I was hoping that I would be able to escape before the match even started" Alex continued

"And what were you going to do if you don't succeed escaping?" she asked

"If it comes down to me and Jimmy fighting in the ring, I would let him win" Alex said

"Yeah, right! Like I'm going to believe you'd rather lose on purpose and die than try fighting for your life" Heloise didn't believe him

"Let me put it like this. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you wouldn't want me dead if I got Jimmy banished" Alex replied

"I…I can't" Heloise admitted

"That's the point! If I get into that ring, I'm dead, no matter what the outcome is. Let's face it, people already hate me for fighting Jimmy. I mean, he is the most adored person in this city, hands down. Imagine how much they would hate me if I was the one who got Jimmy kicked out of Miseryville. It would just be a matter of time before someone kills me out of revenge. That's why I'm so desperately trying to escape! You have to believe me, Heloise!" Alex tried to convince her

"Your reasoning does make sense" Heloise replied

"Good, now help me!" Alex pleaded

"I don't think so" Heloise replied

"Why not?! What's wrong?!" Alex worriedly asked

"I just don't think I can trust you, Alex. Since the first time I saw you I knew that somehow Jimmy would be in trouble because of you. Let's be honest, for all I know, you and Leo could have been in cahoots this whole time. And it's also a bit odd that you arrived just a day before his annual visit, just in time to be used by him as a valid reason to get rid of Jimmy. Not to mention the odd fact that you just had to be from the same planet that Jimmy was too, even though nobody else from Earth has ever arrived here before" Heloise explained her suspicions and pulled out a dart to put into her tranquilizer gun

"In case you never heard of it, it's all a little thing called COINCIDENCE!" Alex shrieked

"I get your point, but I still find it really hard to believe. No need to get sarcastic" Heloise replied

"I'm sorry, but I tend to get sarcastic when bad things are about to happen to me!" Alex bluntly said

"I just don't wanna take any chances. You have to understand my point of view" Heloise said

"Oh, I understand. I just hope that you'll understand as well" Alex said ominously

"Understand what?" Heloise frowned

"THIS!" Alex suddenly got himself free from the straps and threw the chair to which he was previously tied to at Heloise

Heloise tried to shoot Alex with the tranquilizer dart, but the chair that was flying at her blocked the shot. She deflected the chair from her and quickly pulled out her mace while Alex was running towards her.

She skillfully used her mace to trip up Alex, who was now lying on the ground and was crawling backwards in an effort to get away from her as far as he can.

Heloise observed him trying to crawl away helplessly until he came to a stop when he bumped into the chair

"Nice try, but it will take a lot more than that to take me out. You shouldn't feel bad though, I eat little fish like you for breakfast" Heloise gloated at Alex's demise and took a look at her watch

"It's 4 pm now, and the tranquillizer should keep you down for approximately 3 hours. The match doesn't start until 9 pm though, but no biggie! We'll have just enough time to finish up the tests we started a couple of days ago before I leave to the Arena. I can't wait to see the look on Leo's smug face when he realizes that his go-to guy isn't coming to the fight! It will be priceless!" she stood right next to Alex and explained her plan to detail

"So, any last words?" Heloise asked him while she was preparing the tranquilizer

"How long does it usually take for the tranquilizer to kick in?" Alex asked

"Don't worry about that, you'll be out in no time!" Heloise replied with a sly grin

"I wasn't talking about me" Alex responded with a sly grin of his own

"What are you-" Heloise tried to reply but she suddenly felt fatigued

She instantly fell down to her knees when she finally felt a tranquillizer dart in her leg. She realized that Alex must had taken it from the chair and underhandedly stung her with it while she was relishing at his failure.

With her last ounce of strength she tried to shoot Alex with the tranquilizer, but he anticipated her move and took the tranquilizer out of her hand before she could shoot him with it

"Sweet dreams" Alex smugly said whilst getting up

"If you get Jimmy banished, I'll hunt you down, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" With her last words, Heloise viciously yelled at Alex before she blacked out

Meanwhile back at Jimmy's place

Jimmy was playing fetch with his pet Cerbee, even though every time Jimmy threw the stick caused Cerbee to destroy something in his house…

"_This game is much more practical to play outside_" Jimmy thought as his last throw got Cerbee to break his TV

Suddenly, the door was slammed open by Molotov

"MAGGOT, YOU HAVE VISITOR!" the General yelled

"Introduce me like we planned" the visitor whispered from behind the General

"It is not a bird, it is not a plane, it's…uhh…uh…I don't know, some red dumpy guy" the General spoke with no enthusiasm whatsoever

"Close enough!" Beezy popped out from behind Molotov and slammed the door directly into his face

"Beezy! You got my note!" Jimmy happily said

"What note?" Beezy was dumbfounded

"You know, the paper plane I threw into your house last night" Jimmy gave him a hint

"Oh, that! I just thought that you wanted to make me jealous with your mad paper plane crafting skills. By the way, not impressed" Beezy felt annoyed

"So you didn't come to hang out?" Jimmy asked

"Nope, I came to help you prepare for your match. As your best friend, I feel it is my obligation" Beezy said

"That's cool, Beez, but I really don't want to fight Alex tonight. And besides, Heloise is trying to cancel the match as we speak" Jimmy answered back

"You have to be prepared, Jimmy! That's what my dad always used to say" Beezy responded

Lucius then appears as a thinking cloud from Beezy's head

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" he shouted

"Hi Lucy!" Jimmy greeted him

"STOP CALLING ME LUCY!" he continued shouting

Beezy ignored the cloud before he realized something gruesome

"WAIT A SEC! THAT'S A THINKING CLOUD!" Beezy shrieked

"So?" Jimmy didn't understand

Beezy put on a pair of glasses to make him look clever before continuing

"Thinking is an activity that requires effort. Effort is the opposite of lazy. Most importantly, Beezy J. Heinous is the self-proclaimed king of laziness! In conclusion, thinking is strictly prohibited in Beezy's awesmazing mind. So go away, you evil cloud of mayhem!" Beezy blew away the thinking cloud in the direction of the ceiling fan

"BEEZY YOU'RE GROUN…AAAAAAAAAHHHH" Lucius screamed as the ceiling fan sliced the thinking cloud into shreds

"Phew, that was a close one" Beezy sighed

"Anyway Jimmy, I came here to coach you to victory!" Beezy said with excitement

"That sounds like fun, Beezy! Oops! I mean, Coach Beezy" Jimmy winked

"Discipline is the key to winning, Jimmy. All you have to do is follow my two rules and you'll win for sure!" Beezy said

"Sounds cool, what are the rules?!" Jimmy asked

"Rule #1: Until the match is over, we can't have friend-to-friend conversations. Instead, we will have to communicate as teacher-to-apprentice, and in the spirit of that rule you have to call me Sensei Beezy!" he proudly said

"Sounds a bit drastic, but ok" Jimmy said

"OK WHAT?!" Beezy gave Jimmy an admonished look

"Ok, Sensei Beezy" Jimmy corrected himself

"Good! Now listen carefully, young apprentice. The second rule is to never ever question the actions of your Sensei, no matter how much they appear to be unreasonable" Beezy said

"I understand, Sensei" Jimmy bowed

"Excellent! Now, your first duty will be-" Beezy stopped talking when he saw that Jimmy began laughing hysterically

"What is so funny, grasshopper?!" Beezy asked

"You said DUTY!" Jimmy said and started laughing even more

"You need to concentrate, grasshop-" Beezy tried to act calm, but Jimmy's laugh was so contagious that it made him burst into laughter as well

General Molotov, who was apparently annoyed by their laughter slammed the door open

"WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING, MAGGOTS?!" the general screamed

"We're sorry, but Beezy said duty in a sentence!" Jimmy explained while still laughing

"I totally did!" Beezy was proud of himself

"I don't get it, boss makes me go on duty all the time" Molotov was confused

"HAHAHAHAHA! Stop it, Molly, you're killing us here" Jimmy begged Molotov to stop as his response got him and Beezy laughing even more

"These maggots are idiots" Molotov sullenly said and closed the door while Jimmy and Beezy continued laughing for a good couple of minutes

"That was fun! Now, what was supposed to be my first…hehe…duty?" Jimmy chuckled

"Stop it Jimmy, I'm barely holding it in here" Beezy chuckled as well before he pulled out and opened a book

"What's that?!" Jimmy asked

"This is my masterpiece! This is Sir Gideon Writes-a-lot's ultimate guide to success!" Beezy proudly said

"I'm not blind, Beez. There's a picture of a frying pan on the cover" Jimmy was not fooled

"SO WHAT?! Are you saying that frying pans aren't successful?!" Beezy replied with a very logical question

"Oh, come on! It even says on the cover that this is a book about curing frying pan phobia" Jimmy answered back

"Congratulations Jimmy, you passed the first test! You know how to read!" Beezy congratulated him

"Really, I did?!" Jimmy joyfully asked

"Of course not! Reading is a totally unnecessary skill in your path to success!" Beezy gave an unexpected reply and began reading from the book

"Step 3: If you want to be the man, you have to beat the man!" Beezy read

"What about steps 1 and 2?" Jimmy asked

"I'll answer this time, apprentice, but never ever question the actions of your Sensei again" Beezy went into Sensei mode again

"You see, Jimmy, you can't just read the book from the beginning like every normal boring person, and did I hear someone say Heloise?!" Beezy burned Heloise behind her back

"I didn't hear anything" Jimmy was oblivious

"Never mind then, as I said, you have to be unpredictable! And everybody knows that three is the most successful number in the history of numbers, because there is no better number than the number three!" Beezy said

"Why is that?" Jimmy was perplexed

"Oh, poor Jimmy. You obviously haven't read Sir Gideon Writes-a-lot's newest book called "99 reasons why number 3 is better than other numbers" otherwise you would have known the answer to your simple question. It's available to buy in stores now! If you hurry up and buy the book in the next five days, you'll get a 15% discount on it!" Beezy advertised his newest book before continuing

"No more questions, let's get down to business! I managed to find someone named Man for you to beat up" Beezy pulled out a gnome that had his mouth gagged

"Beez, are you sure about this?" Jimmy asked

"I SAID NO MORE QUESTIONS!" Beezy was explicit

"Well, okay then. Sorry Mr. Man" Jimmy apologized to the gnome before he started punching him whilst the gnome cursed the day his parents gave him the name Man

After punching the lights out of the unfortunate gnome, the music from Rocky starts to kick in as Jimmy continues his preparation for the fight

While the music is going in the background, Jimmy starts off by making a sandwich for Beezy. Then, Jimmy massages his back while he's eating the sandwich. Afterwards, he scrubs the floor so Beezy can eat off of it. Jimmy then makes another sandwich for Beezy. After that, while Beezy is eating his sandwich off the floor, Jimmy holds the antenna to the TV so Beezy can watch it, even though the TV was broken

"Beezy, the TV isn't working. Cerbee broke it just before you came" Jimmy said

"I know" Beezy replied

"Then why are you making me hold this antenna?" Jimmy was confused

"Shhh! My favorite show is on!" Beezy shushed him

"But Beezy, the TV isn't even on!" Jimmy was getting frustrated

"Fine Jimmy, have it your way! Go make me another sandwich!" Beezy ordered him

After countless made sandwiches, the music finally comes to an end when Jimmy creates a tower that is built entirely out of sandwiches and climbs to the top of it. When he reached the top, he raised his arms as a sign of victory while Beezy was drooling at the mere sight of the tower

"Am I ready, Sensei?" Jimmy asked

"Hold that thought" Beezy replied and then ate the whole tower in a matter of seconds

Jimmy, who was now on the ground, eagerly awaited Beezy's response. He finally responded after a couple of very loud burps

"Needs more mustard" Beezy said

"Wait, does that mean I'm not ready?!" Jimmy made a sad expression

"Nope, but I'm full. Which means that you're ready" Beezy replied

Jimmy jumped out of joy as he heard the good news. His celebration didn't last for long however, because General Molotov entered the room abruptly

"Maggot, time to go" Molotov informed Jimmy that it's time

Soon after that, Jimmy and Beezy left the house as the General escorted them to the Arena…

At that time, Leo's henchmen arrived back to the cabin, but when they entered it, they were horrified when they saw that no one was in there

"The frying pan monster must have gotten him!" Jose commented

"Leo is going to kill us if we don't find him!" Carlos was nervous

"I know, but where could he be?" Jose responded

"You guys looking for me?" a voice said from the entrance

Carlos and Jose turned around and saw that it was Alex, who was standing next to the front door of the cabin

"Thank god! For a moment there I thought you bailed on us" Jose said

"Where were you, kid?" Carlos asked

"I had to take a leak and the nearest bathroom was like 5 miles away!" Alex replied

"Why didn't you just do it in the woods?" Carlos was suspicious

"I also had to go number 2" Alex confessed

"You could have done that in the woods too" Jose replied

"Eww, that's gross!" Alex was sickened by Jose's comment

"You expect us to believe that you walked 5 miles to the nearest bathroom and back without even seeing the frying pan monster?!" Carlos was still suspicious

"Hey, it's not my fault that you left me unguarded, so you have no reason to be suspicious. And I came back, didn't I?" Alex replied to Carlos's suspicions

"I guess that's true. Come on then, we need to take you to the Arena" Carlos said

"I just hope that when I win, you aren't the guys that Leo promised me as my personal protection" Alex chaffed them as they escorted him to the Arena…

The Miseryville Arena was packed. Every last person in Miseryville came to see the big fight. Lucius and Leo were watching the match together from the balcony as Samy, who was the announcer, made his way to the ring

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Miseryville Arena!" Samy spoke to the audience

"Tonight's match is a win or go home match! And I mean that literally!" Samy snickered at his own sense of humor

The audience wasn't amused at Samy's joke as he didn't get a single laugh out of them

"Come on guys, this is comedy gold here!" Samy was starting to sweat

"Don't you get it?! It's funny because the loser literally has to go-" Samy didn't finish his sentence because he was hit by a hot dog in the face

Everybody in the crowd started laughing hilariously at Samy's embarrassment

"Oh, sure, that's funny! You're all just a bunch of savages with no taste whatsoever! Let's just get this over with" Samy grumbled and left the ring

Shortly after, the theme song to the first season of Jimmy Two-Shoes starts airing in the Arena as Jimmy, who was wearing blue trunks, makes his entrance with Beezy by his side.

"_He even has his own theme song! How popular is he?!_" Leo didn't remain indifferent to Jimmy's theme song

The crowd gives Jimmy a rousing ovation as he makes his way into the ring, whilst Beezy stayed at ringside. The crowd starts making "Jimmy" chants to clearly show who their favorite is.

"Do you still feel confident, brother?!" The crowd's chants gave Lucius optimism

"When he loses, for all I care, they can chant him all the way back to Earth" Leo was frustrated by Jimmy's popularity

Jimmy greets the crowd as a sign of appreciation for their support while his theme song comes to an end

A second song then begins broadcasting from the speakers. The song playing was Forever by Red as Alex, who was wearing red trunks, slowly makes his entrance to the Arena while being closely followed by Leo's cronies. The fans massively booed Alex and began throwing stuff at him. However, Leo's henchmen shielded Alex from all incoming objects until he entered the ring

The referee gets into the ring and starts explaining the rules to both Jimmy and Alex

"Alright, you two, this is a three-round boxing match. After each round, a panel of judges will evaluate your respective performance and declare the winner of that round through the speakers. There are two ways to win. You can either knockout your opponent or to win two out of three rounds on points. As for fighting rules, you can't hit below the waist, and you can't use your legs. Last but not least, you each have one bathroom break which you can use at any intermission between rounds. Did I make myself clear?" the ref asked them

Both Jimmy and Alex nodded in agreement

"Ok then, go to your opposite corners and when I sound the bell, you begin to fight" the ref said to them as they both went to their corners

Alex sat in his corner and tried to concentrate, but was interrupted by the henchmen

"Be careful, Alex. That kid is pure evil!" Carlos warned him

"Yeah, I'm shaking just by looking at him" Jose said

"I'll say it again. I really, really hope you guys are not my promised protection" Alex responded in a deadpan tone

Jimmy also sat in his corner and tried to focus, but he couldn't because someone was still missing

"Beezy, I'm beginning to get real worried about Heloise. She promised me yesterday that she would be here if she couldn't call off the fight, but I haven't heard from her since then! I just hope that something bad hasn't happened to her, she is one of the main reasons I want to stay. What do you think, Beez?! Has something happened to her?" Jimmy asked his best pal

Beezy didn't respond to his question

"Don't be mad, Beezy. You're also one of the main reasons I want to stay. I just wanted to hear your opinion on Heloise's whereabouts" Jimmy thought that Beezy didn't want to talk to him

But Beezy still didn't respond

"Ok, Beezy, Are you even listening to me?" Jimmy said and turned his head to look directly at the red demon

But, to his appall, Beezy was nowhere to be seen as well

"WHAT THE…BEEZY! Where are you, buddy?!" Jimmy panicked

"I'm over here!" Beezy replied

After taking a closer look, Jimmy noticed that Beezy was way up high in the stands with the crowd

"What are you doing up there?!" Jimmy asked

"I'm buying a hot dog, of course! Now, listen up, Mr. hot dog vendor! I want three layers of ketchup, four layers of mustard, and absolutely no gherkins! I HATE GHERKINS! If I find any in my hot dog, I'll throw them right back in your face" Beezy threatened the hot dog vendor

"But Beezy, the match is about to start! I need your support" Jimmy begged Beezy to come down

"Sorry Jimmy, but Beezy is busy. Don't worry about the match, you're ready!" he responded

"_He just ate a whole tower made out of sandwiches, and now he wants a hot dog! His appetite is endless! Alright, Jimmy, focus! Like Beezy said, you're ready!_" Jimmy motivated himself

The bell then sounded to signal the start of the match. Jimmy and Alex both circled through the ring in their fighting stance, while remaining at a safe distance. It seemed like the pressure of the match has gotten to the both of them, as they both opted to be defensive and wait for their opportunity from a counter attack.

Suddenly, the crowd spontaneously started chanting Jimmy's name, which encouraged him to take the first hit of the match. Alex was ready for it however, since he blocked his punch and then attempted to strike Jimmy back. Jimmy barely dodged his attack after which they both took their respective fighting stances again.

"_That was a close one! If I want to win, I can't keep going guns blazing like that, he'll punish me. But how do I hit him then?! I wish Heloise was here, she'd know what to do_" Jimmy missed his friend

The round was passing by quickly, with neither of them gaining the upper hand. After his first attack that was almost countered, Jimmy's next few attacks were much more careful and hardly prone to counters, but they were also much easier to anticipate for Alex. On the other hand though, Alex had a much more difficult time hitting back after any of Jimmy's attacks, since Jimmy was now much more cautious. If it stayed like this, the judges were going to have a really hard time to decide the winner of this round.

With 30 seconds left on the clock, Jimmy tried to strike Alex one more time. But with his attacks now being way too cautious to pose a serious threat, Alex easily anticipated Jimmy's move again and grappled him so he wouldn't be able to attack again.

The referee then came and separated them, but just as he split them up, Alex threw a quick underhanded gut punch which caught Jimmy completely by surprise and knocked him right down to the ground.

The entire audience grew silent from shock when they saw Jimmy was on the ground. The only person who wasn't disturbed by his fall was Leonardo Heinous, who started screaming at the top of his lungs when he saw Jimmy fall down to the ground.

"You might as well start packing your stuff, Lucius. My boy's got this in the bag!" Leo taunted him

"This isn't over yet" Lucius replied nervously

"Don't be nervous, brother! I'll still let you visit, just so you can see how much I'm a better ruler than you" Leo said arrogantly

The referee counted 'til the count of 4 before Jimmy got back up on his feet. Although the punch got the wind knocked out of him, Jimmy had just enough time to try to retaliate. But Alex grappled him immediately and deprived Jimmy from having any opportunity to attack him.

"Why did you hit me like that, Alex?! I don't want to leave too, but I still would have never hit you like that! I thought we were friends" Jimmy murmured whilst being held in a grapple by Alex

Alex didn't say anything. While the referee interfered and separated them, the bell sounded again to signal the end of the round.

Jimmy sat in his corner with his head down. He was angry at Alex for hitting him like that, but he was also angry at himself for letting his guard down at a crucial moment and probably losing the round because of it.

The panel of judges quickly made their decision and submitted it to the official speaker

"…with a score of 8 points to 5, the winner of round one is Alex the Newcomer" the official speaker sounded

Beezy was still in the stands and was finishing his tenth hot dog. He was completely unaware of Jimmy's unenviable situation and even failed to hear the speaker's announcement.

"Do you want another hot dog, my best customer ever?" the vendor politely asked him whilst basking in the cash he earned from Beezy's gluttony

"Maybe, but first I have to go to the little Beezy room" Beezy was alluding to the bathroom

While he was going downstairs to the bathroom, his cell phone suddenly rang. At first, Beezy thought someone was calling him, but when he looked at the screen, he noticed that it was just a Miserybook notification from his dad.

"_My dad always posts silly hashtags! I have to read this!_" he thought and started reading his status

"_I can't believe the one time I'm rooting for Two-Shoes to win, he's actually losing! #Miseryniblets_" Beezy read the note

"_Hahaha…Misery niblets! Wait a sec, did the note said something about Jimmy?_" he took a second look at the note

"_Oh my God, Jimmy's losing! Sorry, bladder, you'll have to wait. I have to help him right away!_" Beezy finally realized Jimmy was losing and went straight down to the ring

Jimmy was sitting in his corner. He was looking at the opposite corner, where Alex was sitting down. Jimmy noticed that Alex hasn't changed the expression on his face since the beginning of the match.

"_Look at him, he looks so focused. I could never concentrate like that, especially when my friends are nowhere to be seen. Maybe I would be better off on Earth, at least there I won't have any friends to abandon me when I really need them!_" Jimmy felt depressed as he hung his head down dejectedly

"Dude, what's the matter?" Beezy showed up

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm losing" Jimmy said sarcastically

"So what?! You still have time to turn things around!" Beezy tried to encourage him

"I know that, it's just that for the first time in my life I felt lonely and abandoned. It's horrible" Jimmy admitted

"Don't be like that, Jimmy. You should know that I and, I can't believe I'm saying this, Heloise will always be there for you" Beezy replied

"But when I really needed you guys to support me, you were nowhere close!" Jimmy criticized their lack of loyalty

"You're right about that, I'm sorry. But you know, sometimes unexpected things will happen, like me suddenly getting an irresistible craving for hot dogs, and because of that we won't be able to be there for you personally. But that doesn't mean we don't support you!" Beezy explained

"You're right, Beez. I guess it's for the best anyway. At least this way, you won't get to see me disappoint you in person" Jimmy was still depressed

"Jimmy, it doesn't matter if you win or not. Heloise and I will always support you no matter what happens. The only thing you need to do now is to give everything you've got! And even if you lose, at least you know that you've tried your best" Beezy spoke from his heart

"You're absolutely right, Beezy!" a spirited Jimmy shouted and jumped right back on his feet

"And don't forget Jimmy, we'll support you always, but tonight we're not the only ones who support you" Beezy said

"Really?!" Jimmy replied

"Just listen" Beezy said

After Beezy said that, Jimmy noticed that the crowd began chanting his name louder than ever, which got him inspired even more. And it couldn't have happened at a better time, since the bell rang immediately after that to mark the start of round two

From the very beginning, a new, reinvigorated Jimmy started attacking Alex relentlessly without any fear of his counter attacks at all. Alex had a lot of trouble to contain Jimmy's aggressive attacks and was forced to grapple Jimmy more often so he could take a breather and calm down Jimmy's offensive.

But that didn't discourage Jimmy. He persistently kept attacking Alex, who was now completely focused on defending himself. After a couple of tries, he finally broke Alex's defenses with a strong punch straight into his stomach. The impact of the punch wasn't enough to send Alex down to the floor, but it was enough to make him clench his stomach in pain and finally change his determined facial expression into a painful one.

"YOU GOT HIM, JIMMY! KEEP GOING!" Beezy shouted

"Jimmy is really giving his all, isn't he?" a familiar voice sounded from behind Beezy

Beezy turned around just to make sure he wasn't imagining things

"What the…HELOISE?! Where were you?! Jimmy was worried sick about you!" Beezy was surprised

"He was?! That's so sweet of him!" she replied in a dreamy tone

"Yuck…I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that" Beezy was disgusted with her reaction

In the ring, Jimmy wasn't able to see that Heloise was there because he was turned against her with his back. However, Alex noticed her straight off the bat. Her unexpected arrival dazed Alex and made him completely lose sight of the fight.

Jimmy immediately saw that Alex was distracted and used that to his full advantage. He delivered a hit right into Alex's face which finally made him tumble down to the ground.

While the referee started the count for Alex, Jimmy turned around to celebrate with Beezy. Much to his joy, he finally noticed Beezy wasn't the only person in his corner anymore.

"HELOISE, YOU'RE HERE! Where were you?! I was worried something bad might have happened to you!" Jimmy asked her

"Sorry, Jimmy, I got tied up. But I'm glad to see you're doing fine anyway!" she responded

"Well, Beezy's pep talk really helped me a lot…" Jimmy praised Beezy

"HA! Who's the better friend now?!" Beezy taunted Heloise

"…but if you were here, things would have been a lot easier, since I know that you would never ditch me because of some hot dogs" Jimmy continued his sentence

"You were saying, Beezy" Heloise mocked Beezy back

"I couldn't help it! They looked so delicious!" Beezy tried to justify his actions

"Now focus, Jimmy, the match isn't over. You haven't even tied the score yet" Heloise warned him

"I know, there's still a lot to do" Jimmy acknowledged her warning

"But, if you continue fighting like you did until now, I have no doubt that you're gonna win" she said and gave Jimmy a thumbs up

"I will, Heloise. Thanks" he returned the thumbs up and focused his sights back to the ring

He watched the referee's count hit 7 when Alex finally got back up on his feet. There was about 45 seconds left in the second round, which was more than enough time for Alex to try to turn things around.

While Alex tried to shake off the impact of Jimmy's previous punch, Jimmy prepared himself mentally for Alex's expected offensive. But after a couple of seconds, much to Jimmy's surprise, Alex reluctantly decided not to attack Jimmy and chose to fall back in an effort to preserve his energy for the final round. Alex's decision was greeted with a huge ovation from the stands, who were completely overjoyed with the outcome of this round.

Jimmy didn't want to let his guard down, because he was still reminiscing Alex's devious first round punch and wanted to make sure that it doesn't happen again.

For that reason, He remained in his fighting stance, while Alex was walking around the ring, waiting for the round to end.

The bell eventually sounded, and they both went back to their corners. Everybody in the arena knew who was going to win the second round. Now they just waited for it to be official.

"…and with a score of 11 points to 2, the winner of the second round is…Jimmy Two-Shoes" the official speaker announced and received a big applause from the audience"

Shortly after that, Alex made a hand gesture to the referee and left the ring with Leo's henchmen.

"Ladies and gentleman, there will be a 10 minute bathroom break on Alex's request" the speaker sounded

"I need to go to the little Beezy room as well!" Beezy said as he left to the bathroom

"And I'm going to try one of those hot dogs, just to see if they're really that delicious as Beezy claims they are" Heloise said as she also left

"Just be back before the third round starts!" Jimmy was afraid that his friends were going to leave him alone again

"Don't worry, we will!" Beezy and Heloise responded from afar and waved to Jimmy before going their separate ways

In the meantime, Carlos and Jose were standing outside Alex's locker room while waiting for him to finish with his business

"Come on kid, you have 4 minutes left until your break is done" Carlos warned him

"Give me a minute!" Alex replied

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up with-" Carlos tried to respond, but something happened

"BAM!…BAM!" was everything Alex could hear from outside, and it sounded like someone has gotten smacked

Alex exited the bathroom shortly afterwards with his clothes back on him. He stared at the mysterious figure that was standing next to the entrance to his locker room before saying anything.

"What took you so long?!" he asked the unknown person

**P.S.S. Next chapter is already in the works, and will be out sooner than you think!**

**P.S.S.S. And special thanks to Matteso585, who made me realize that I've made an oversight****.**


	5. Ocean Avenue

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's the fifth chapter, I hope it was worth the wait!**

**P.S. Next chapter will be named "Scars Of The Past".**

Chapter 5

Ocean Avenue

"Hey, I got here on time in the end, didn't I?!..." the unknown figure appeared to be none other than Heloise

Flashback to a couple of hours before the match…

The tranquilizer's effect has finally worn off as Heloise woke up from her sleep. After taking a look at her surroundings, she noticed that she was still somewhere in the forest, but even though the place looked familiar, she couldn't remember from where.

Alex wasn't standing far away from her, but he didn't seem to notice that Heloise has woken up as he was distracted by something. Heloise then spotted her mace was lying on the ground right next to her, which she saw as a perfect opportunity to attack

"_Big mistake there, chump! This time, I'm taking you out!_" Heloise thought as she grabbed her mace

But just when she was about to attack him, she saw something that made her remember where she has seen this place before. She saw Alex was standing amidst the ruins of what used to be his ship.

"_He really only wanted to escape, I guess he was telling the truth after all_" she thought as she dropped the mace and caught Alex's attention

"I guess you weren't lying" she said

"No, but it doesn't matter now" Alex replied

"How did you know where the crash site was?" Heloise asked

"Back at the cabin, Leo mentioned that it wasn't far away from there. It took me a while, but I managed to find it in the end, only to discover it was all for nothing. I have no way to go back to Earth now and escape from Leo" Alex bitterly said

"I don't think it would do you any good anyway. If Leo really wants you gone, he could follow you there using… Wait a sec! That's it!" Heloise said as a light bulb appeared above her head

"Alex, what would you say if I told you that I have an idea that can surely get you back to Earth and also unable Leo to follow you there, but that it's going to take you to do something for me in return?" Heloise asked

"I would say that I'm very interested" Alex replied

"Alright, now listen…" Heloise began explaining her plan

Flashback ends…

"…But for your information, I got caught up by some really delicious hot dogs!" Heloise explained

"HOT DOGS?! REALLY?!" Alex shrieked

"They were really good! If you tried one, you would believe me" Heloise replied

"Never mind that, I assume your plan was successful?" Alex asked

"Of course" she responded confidently

Alex then took a look at the unconscious henchmen that were lying on the floor

"How'd you take them out?" Alex asked

"The only way fitting, of course!" she grinned as she showed Alex a frying pan

"We should get going. It won't take long for Leo to get suspicious" Alex said

"Don't worry about Leo. I arranged for someone to take care of him!" Heloise replied with a smirk

Meanwhile at the ring, the 10 minute break was up, but Alex still hasn't returned from the bathroom. The referee gave him an additional 5 minutes to return, and if he failed to return by then, Jimmy would be declared the winner of the fight.

"_Where the hell is he?! Screw it, I'll find him and drag his butt back to the ring personally_" Leo thought as he got up from his seat

"Is everything alright, brother? It would be a shame if your guy chickened out on you" Lucius sneered at Leo

"Shut up, Lucius! He probably only has digestion issues! You know, the same issues you had in sixth grade" Leo snickered

"YOU PROMISED TO NEVER TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THAT!" Lucius freaked out

"Relax, I just wanted to remind you that I still remember your little incident. I would never tell anybody one of your most embarrassing secrets. OR WOULD I?! MWAHAHAHA!" Leo laughed mischievously while he was leaving the balcony

Leo hurried to get to Alex's locker room and find out what has been keeping him there for so long when he accidentally bumped into someone familiar

"Hi, Uncle Leo! Where are you going?" Beezy greeted him

"Well, if it isn't my favorite nephew" Leo remarked

"But Uncle Leo, I'm your only nephew" Beezy replied

"I know, but that always cracks me up! Now step aside, Beezy. I need to get to Alex's locker room straight away!" Leo was in no mood for conversations

"Can I go with you?!" Beezy asked cheerfully

"Fine, I don't care" Leo replied indifferently

They arrived quickly to Alex's locker room and entered it. Leo saw Alex's bathroom had three stalls and that his henchmen were leaned next to the last one, so he went inside to see what was going on

"COME ON, ALEX, HURRY UP! You only have two minutes left!" Leo said as he energetically knocked on the stall

But, then one of his henchmen fell down to the floor which made Leo suspicious

"What the hell is going…Wait a minute, what's that smell?" Leo detected an odor which diverted his attention from the unconscious henchmen

"Hmm… Smells like a mixture between a hot dog and a sandwich. And it smells horrible!" Leo remarked as he covered his nose

Next, he heard the door to the bathroom suddenly closed and locked him inside

"Beezy, the door closed, let me out" Leo ordered him

But his favorite nephew didn't respond

"Beezy, what are you doing out there?! Let me out, NOW!" Leo ordered once again

But Beezy still didn't respond. Leo was now starting to panic because of the stench that was starting to suffocate him

"Beezy, LET ME OUT! THE SMELL IS GETTING WORSE!" Leo screamed and pounded on the door

On the other side, Beezy was looking at his phone while ignoring Leo's pleas for mercy, when suddenly his father came in

"Beezy, have you seen your uncle? I don't want to miss the look on his face when he realizes he's going to lose!" Lucius asked

"Brother, is that you?! I'm begging you, PLEASE, LET ME OUT! THIS PLACE REEKS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" Leo shrieked

"Son, did you do this?" Lucius asked

Beezy responded to his father's question with a fearful nod

"You mean to tell me that you trapped your own uncle in a bathroom! And not just any bathroom, but a bathroom that also horribly STINKS! I… I've… I've never been so proud!" Lucius unexpectedly praised Beezy

"Now, run along. I'll take care of things from here" Lucius ordered Beezy to leave

After Beezy left, Lucius took out a tape recorder, turned it on, and placed it next to the locked door.

"Leo, I'll let you out, but you're going to have to beg me a little. Go on, give it your best shot" Lucius said

"I'M BEGGING YOU, LET ME OUT! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Leo screamed

"Not bad, but not enough vigor. Let's try it again. And this time, be more passionate!" Lucius chuckled

Back at the ring, time was up! The referee raised Jimmy's hand up in the air and declared him the winner right before Beezy returned.

"Your winner is Jimmy Two-Shoes!" the speaker sounded as the crowd went completely nuts and started hailing Jimmy

"BEEZ, I WON! Alex didn't show up! Anyway, what took you so long? And where's Heloise?!" Jimmy asked

"I'll take you to her, Jimmy. Let's go!" Beezy responded

"Hold on! Let me enjoy this for a moment" Jimmy wanted to enjoy in the adoration of the crowd for a bit, but Beezy grabbed his hand

"No time!" Beezy said as he pulled him out of the ring and they hastily left the Arena

At that time, somewhere in the forest, Heloise and Alex were standing next to a ship. Heloise strapped some sort of device onto Alex's arm and was giving him instructions on how to use it.

"It's pretty simple. Just look at the screen. You see that blue dot on it?" she asked

"I see it, but I also see a yellow dot right next to it" Alex replied

"The blue dot represents my DNA sample that I have put inside the device. When a yellow dot appears on the screen that means the device has found someone who has the exact same DNA as me. That yellow dot you see there actually represents me, which is good, because that means the device is functioning properly" Heloise explained

"But Earth is a really big place. Your match could be anywhere on it, and I don't even know where to start looking!" Alex replied

"No problem. Just attach the device into the ship's navigational system and turn it on before you reach Earth's atmosphere. If there's a match, the device should be able to pinpoint an approximate location of it" Heloise replied

"Ok, and if I find a match, what should I do next?" he asked

"Bring them back! I put a tranquilizer gun in the ship that should come in handy" she responded

"You want me to abduct them?!" Alex was surprised

"If my parents are from Earth, I want to find out how and why did I end up here!" she decisively responded

"Even if I somehow managed all that, I don't think the folks on Earth will take too kindly when they see a freaking spaceship plummeting down from the sky!" Alex expressed his doubts

"Relax, just turn on the invisibility shield before you reach Earth and you'll be fine" Heloise replied

Heloise and Alex stopped talking for a second when they noticed some people were approaching them from afar. To their relief, the people quickly turned out to be Jimmy and Beezy.

Jimmy appeared to be completely confused as he saw the man that he was fighting against in the ring until just a couple of minutes ago now talking casually to one of his best friends.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jimmy shrieked at the confusing sight

Heloise didn't respond. Instead, she diverted her look towards Beezy and gave him a death glare.

"Beezy…" she started talking in a calm tone

"…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM?!" which turned into a very loud scream

"Tell him what?" Beezy was confused

"YOU ALREADY FORGOT?! I told you like ten minutes ago…Ughh, never mind" Beezy's forgetfulness made Heloise facepalm herself

"I hope that you at least took care of Leo" she added

"Of course I have! Beezy J. Heinous can be trusted with any task possible! Except your food, in which case I cannot be trusted at all" Beezy responded

"HELLO! Will somebody tell me what's going on?!" Jimmy was getting frustrated

"Jimmy, Sir Lumps-a-lot here was supposed to fill you in, but because of his cashew sized brain that can't remember two simple sentences, I'll explain it to you instead. I managed to find Alex before the match. At first we had a little dispute, but we talked it out afterwards and eventually decided to make a deal" Heloise explained

"A deal?! What kind of deal?" Jimmy asked

"I promised Alex that I would find him a ship that could take him back to Earth, and in return he promised me that he would help me find out if I was from Earth by using this device to track down any relatives that I might have there" she explained and pointed to the device that was strapped on Alex's arm

"So the entire match was just a hoax?!" Jimmy was astonished at what he was hearing

"It was a stall, to be precise. I needed time to retrieve a ship for Alex, since his ship was already destroyed. That's when I brilliantly recalled that Leo also has a ship, so while you guys were fighting, I stole his ship! That's why I wasn't there to support you" Heloise explained her absence

"If you were faking the whole time, why did you hit me like that, Alex?" Jimmy didn't understand Alex's cheap shot

"I had no other choice, Jimmy. I had to win one round so Leo wouldn't think I was losing on purpose. I believe I did it in the most painless way possible. I'm really sorry, I hope there's no hard feelings" Alex apologized and offered Jimmy his hand

"Aww… I couldn't stay mad at you, Earth buddy!" Jimmy ignored Alex's hand of apology and gave him a big hug instead

Heloise was envious of Alex's position as she always wanted Jimmy to hug her like that

"I could be your Earth buddy too! Hug for me?!" she asked and widened her arms as she hoped that Jimmy would also hug her

"Wait a minute, Heloise. You always said you were from here! Why the sudden change of mind?" Jimmy ignored her widened arms as he was puzzled by her statement

"I still think I'm from here. I just…want to make sure, that's all. If I have any relatives back on Earth, they could maybe shed some light on my past" Heloise replied

"What about that scary werewolf cousin of yours that wanted to rip us to shreds?" Jimmy asked

"And what about your newly gothic aunt who turned us into delicious pizza slices?!" Beezy chipped in

"They don't know anything! Aunt P always changes the subject when I bring it up and Cousin Herman somehow always manages to turn into a werewolf when I ask him anything about my past. They're lucky I didn't get a chance to test the DNA analyzer on them to see if they're even my real relatives" Heloise explained

"So, that device can find any relatives a person might have?!" Jimmy asked hopefully

"Yeah, you just need to put your DNA sample into it, and the DNA analyzer does the rest" Heloise replied

"That means the DNA analyzer can help me find my parents too!" Jimmy was excited

"But Jimmy, I thought you didn't want to go back" Heloise replied in a concerned tone

"I don't want to stay there for good. It's just that last night, for the first time, I dreamt about Earth. I saw my dad in that dream. That dream made me wonder about a lot of things, but most importantly, it made me want to see my parents again" Jimmy replied

"You realize that was just a dream? Did you think for a second that it could all be just a figment of your imagination?!" Heloise questioned reasonably

"I know, but I think there was more to it! I felt like the dream was sending me a message" Jimmy remained positive

"_Man! If you interpret your dreams like that, why couldn't you dream about you and me getting together for once?!_" Heloise cursed her rotten luck

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news here, but from my own personal experience I need to ask have you even considered that your parents might be the ones that sent you here in the first place? And that maybe they don't want to see you again?" Alex added

"You could be right, Alex. But I don't want to stay here and think about it for the rest of my life. If what you're saying is true, at least I'll get some closure" Jimmy replied sincerely

"That's it! I've decided to go back to Earth!" Jimmy said decisively

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" Heloise suddenly shrieked angrily as she pulled out a ray gun and aimed it at Jimmy

"FOR ONCE, I AGREE COMPLETELY WITH YOU, HELOISE!" Beezy shouted as well as he pulled out a weapon of his own

"Beezy, that's a sandwich" Heloise pointed out

"Details, details, I'm on your side!" Beezy replied while he began eating the sandwich

"Guys, you're being totally unreasonable! Alex, you're the sensible one, help me here!" Jimmy begged Alex for help

Alex hesitated at first, but just a mere glance of Heloise's rage-filled face was enough for him to quickly make his decision

"Sorry, Jimmy, but I kinda want to go back to Earth in one piece" Alex replied and he started walking towards the ship

"Good choice, Alex. I expect to see you back soon." Heloise replied to him with a serious look on her face while she kept her gun pointed at Jimmy

"Heloise, please let me go!" Jimmy begged her

"Not a chance, Jimmy. I can't let you go back just because of some bogus dream and risk the off chance that your parents might somehow persuade you to stay on Earth" Heloise explained her motives

"She's right, Jimmy. Besides, who else is going to make me sandwiches when you're not here?" Beezy asked

"No problem there, Beezy. I can always make you my special sandwich" Heloise said

"Really?! What kind of sandwich is that?!" Beezy was curious

"A knuckle sandwich!" Heloise finished her punch line and a ba-dum-tss was played by the punch line drummer in the background

Her joke got Jimmy and Beezy to laugh hilariously and give her a big round of applause.

"Thank you, thank you! You've been a terrific audience!" Heloise expressed her gratitude before continuing

"Now to more serious matters. You're not leaving and that's final!" Heloise was explicit

"Yeah, the only way you could possibly convince us to let you leave is to somehow prove to us that your completely unreal dream is actually one of your forgotten memories. But there's no way you can do that, so pffft!" Beezy stuck out his tongue at Jimmy without realizing what he had just done

"YOU MORON! Whose side are you even on?!" Heloise was shocked by Beezy's remark

"Hmmm… How can I prove that the dream was real?" Jimmy wondered

"I guess I'll be going now guys, bye!" Alex said from the ship's entrance

"Wait, that's it…Alex! Does the name Ocean Avenue ring any bells to you?!" Jimmy asked

"Ocean Avenue... I've heard of it, it's not far away from my house" Alex replied

"See?! It wasn't just a dream!" Jimmy tried to convince his friends

"Big whoop! I bet there are lots of Ocean Avenues on Earth. You got lucky" Heloise wasn't giving in

"Let's try again then! Alex, have you heard of a Cherry Street?" Jimmy asked again

Alex didn't respond from the entrance. Instead, he approached closer to Jimmy as he was apparently surprised at what he heard

"Where have you heard of it?" Alex asked back

"Stay out of this, Alex" Heloise warned him

"In my dream, I was standing next to the corner of Cherry Street and Ocean Avenue" Jimmy explained

"I really don't want to interfere here, Heloise, but Jimmy's dream, or at least that part of it, is not fake at all" Alex said

"How can you be sure?" Heloise asked

"Because I live in Cherry Street! And also because there's an Ocean Avenue right next to it!" Alex replied

"Yes, I knew it! I knew my dream was real!" Jimmy was ecstatic

"I guess it was… But, how do I know if you'll come back?! You're still not leaving!" Heloise said

"Come on, Heloise, please!" Jimmy made the puppy dog eyes again

"_Not this again! I. Must. Resist!_" Heloise thought as she shielded herself from Jimmy's look with her arms

"The answer is still no!" Heloise said while looking away from Jimmy

"There's no way you could convince us, Jimmy. I mean, you would have to bribe us with something so awesmazing for us to even consider letting you go" Beezy spilled the beans again

"Oh my God, just shut up! You've done enough damage already!" Heloise shouted as she couldn't believe Beezy's actions

"Beezy, until I'm back, you can have…" Jimmy began talking

"Forget it, Jimmy! There's absolutely nothing you can offer me that can make me change my mind" Beezy said

"…My fridge" Jimmy finished

"DEAL!" Beezy shouted as he ran off at the speed of light, presumably towards Jimmy's house

"Big shocker there" Heloise sarcastically remarked

"And for you, Heloise, you can…" Jimmy said

"Let's hear your best shot" Heloise said confidently

"…Pick whatever you want" Jimmy revealed

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Heloise shrieked as Jimmy's words made her shiver out of excitement

"_I could finally make Jimmy sign that contract where he promises to ditch Beezy forever and only hangout with me! But… I guess that contract wouldn't mean anything if he decides to stay on Earth_" Heloise thought

"No deal, Jimmy" Heloise said through her teeth as she barely managed to resist Jimmy's tempting offer

"What?! There must be something you want?!" Jimmy said desperately

"There are some things, but there is nothing that can make me risk letting you leave and possibly never wanting to come back" Heloise explained her worries

"That won't happen, Heloise, I promise. I'm way too attached to Miseryville, I could never leave it forever! I just want the same thing you do, and that's to find the truth about my past. But I can't do that if you won't let me leave in the first place" Jimmy reassured her

"You're right, Jimmy, I'm being selfish here. If I want to find out the truth about my past, there's no reason why you shouldn't deserve to do the same" Heloise sadly admitted

"I knew you would understand, Heloise. How about that hug now?!" Jimmy said and widened his arms

"Sure!" Heloise cheerfully responded as they hugged each other

"Oh, I almost forgot. While I'm gone, can you take care of Cerbee for me?" Jimmy asked

"Why can't I take care of him?!" Beezy suddenly appeared out of nowhere with Jimmy's fridge right next to him

"Remember what happened last time?" Jimmy asked

Flashback to what happened last time…

"Cerbee, I'm home!" Jimmy said as he entered his house

Nothing happened, which was out of the ordinary for Jimmy

"_That's weird, Cerbee usually jumps on me immediately when I call him_" Jimmy thought

He then noticed Beezy lying down on his couch as usual and went to ask him

"Beezy, where's Cerbee?" he asked

Beezy was asleep however, which Jimmy didn't realize until Beezy started snoring

"Awww… Cerbee's worn you out! I bet you two had the time of your lives while I was gone" Jimmy cheerfully said

"bark…bark" Cerbee then started barking, but Jimmy couldn't see where he is

"Cerbee boy, where are you?!" Jimmy called out

"bark…bark…bark!" Cerbee barked again

"I can't see you, boy!" Jimmy was getting worried

"bark…bark!" Cerbee barked once more

Jimmy then finally realized where Cerbee's barks were coming from. He was completely shocked when he realized that Cerbee was barking from inside Beezy's stomach.

"OH MY… BEEZY, WAKE UP!" Jimmy screamed as he slapped Beezy out of his sleep

"Hey Jimmy, you're back!" Beezy said happily

"YOU ATE CERBEE! WHY?!" Jimmy screamed furiously

"You were out of ham" Beezy said with indifference

Flashback ends…

"In my defense, you were really out of ham" Beezy replied

"Sure Jimmy, I'll take care of Cerbee" Heloise said

"Thanks Heloise, you're a good friend!" Jimmy thanked her and kissed her on the cheek

That kiss got Heloise to feel warm on the inside and also made her look a little bit woozy. Her cheeks were now blushing insanely red as she somehow tried to regain her composure.

"Are you ok?" Jimmy asked her

"I'M FINE!" Heloise yelled as she tried to hide the redness on her face with her hands

"Ok, I was just asking" Jimmy replied

"Just be back soon, or I swear I'm going to rebuild Alex's ship and hunt you down myself!" Heloise threatened him

"Don't worry, I will" Jimmy assured her

"If you're coming with me, Jimmy, we need to go right now! Leo's probably looking for me as we speak" Alex said

At that time, somewhere in Miseryville…

Leo woke up from an unconscious state, only to see that he was tied up and carried somewhere by Lucius's henchmen

"Ah good, you're awake" Lucius greeted him

"Brother, you got me out of that place?!" Leo was surprised by Lucius's act of mercy

"Don't think that I did it because of you. In the process of getting you out of there I lost ten good henchmen, even though they were all wearing gas masks! Well, at least it will all be worth it in the end" Lucius grinned

"What will be worth it? What happened?" Leo asked

"What happened is that you LOST! HAHAHA" Lucius laughed at Leo's defeat

"Dang it! I guess I should have never trusted an earthling" Leo admitted

"And guess what else?! I'm erasing that part of the contract where it says that you have a right to challenge me for my rulership over Miseryville!" Lucius gloated

"You can't do that!" Leo replied

"Oh but I can! And if you have any complaints you can address them to my lawyer sharks!" Lucius smiled as he pointed towards a huge shark tank that was full of ferocious, but well dressed sharks in tuxedos for Leo to see

"Yikes! Ok… ok… You can have Miseryville, just let me leave and I promise you will never see me again!" Leo begged Lucius for mercy

"I would, brother, but it seems that your ship is missing. Not to worry though, because I have another way of getting you out of Miseryville" Lucius said in a cheerful tone

"I'm afraid to ask, but what way is that?" Leo asked

"See for yourself" Lucius said and pointed towards a large catapult

"Looks rather primitive" Leo commented

"It's either that or you can consult my lawyer sharks!" Lucius said as he sneered at Leo's unenviable position…

Back at the forest, everything went without a hitch as Leo's ship left Miseyville shortly with both Jimmy and Alex in it. Heloise and Beezy watched from the ground as the ship faded away in the distance

"With Jimmy gone, I guess you and me could hang out" Beezy remarked

Beezy's words made Heloise suddenly burst into uncontrollable laughter

"HAHAHAHA… You and me hanging out! Good one, Beezy! That really cheered me up!" Heloise said and continued laughing afterwards as she left

"I wasn't kidding. Without Jimmy, there's no one else I can hang out with" Beezy sadly confessed and began sobbing

"Come on fridge, let's go home" Beezy said and continued sobbing as he left while Akon's Lonely began playing in the background…

Inside the ship, Jimmy was looking through the window when a catapulted Leo, who was screaming very loudly, flew right past the ship.

"Look, Alex, a screaming star!" Jimmy cheerfully remarked

"A screaming star?" Alex was confused

"Yeah, I would make a wish, but my wish already came true! I'm going back to Earth!" Jimmy said in a happy tone

"Do you even remember anything about Earth?" Alex asked

"No, not really. I think it has three suns like Miseryville, right?" Jimmy asked

"No, it has one sun" Alex replied

"Oh… But it's gotta have three moons like Miseryville does, right?!" Jimmy asked again

"Nope, only one moon" Alex replied

"Wow… I guess I really don't remember anything about Earth. It's a good thing then that I have my Earth buddy to guide me!" Jimmy said with enthusiasm

Then, a big monitor lowered down from the ceiling after which Heloise appeared on the screen and started talking

"Welcome aboard, Alex! I just wanted you to know that I already took the liberty of putting Earth's coordinates into the ship's system, so all you need to do know is to sit and buckle up, because the ship should go into hyper warp any second" Heloise explained

Alex and Jimmy listened to her advice and they sat down and put on their seatbelts. Suddenly, it seemed like the belts took a mind of their own as they tightened themselves so tight that Jimmy and Alex could barely breathe, let alone move. Heloise then began laughing sinisterly from inside the screen.

"That's for tranquilizing me back at the cabin! Enjoy your trip, hope you're comfy!" Heloise snickered as the monitor returned to the ceiling

"_Tied up again, seriously?! Oh well, at least I went to the bathroom before this happened!_" Alex was relieved

"Alex… I know this is bad timing, but I kinda have to go" Jimmy admitted

"Great, just great" Alex sarcastically commented as the ship went into hyper warp…

Fortunately for Jimmy, the straps loosened themselves soon after the ship exited hyper warp and he managed to get to the bathroom on time. When Jimmy returned, he was able to see Earth in the distance from the ship's porthole

"Look, we're almost there! It's so beautiful… I can't wait to see it in person!" Jimmy was excited

"I guess now is a good time to plug the DNA analyzer into the ship's mainframe so it can trace any relatives Heloise might have on Earth" Alex replied as he removed the device from his arm and plugged it into the ship's system

"Scanning for possible matches on: Earth" was written on the ship's mainframe

"Why are we looking for Heloise's parents first?" Jimmy asked

"Because there's always a chance that we could damage or break the device while we're switching the DNA samples. If the device shows no matches, we'll put your DNA sample into the device, ok?" Alex explained

"I understand. Man, I can't wait to meet my parents! Can you at least tell me anything more about the place where I dreamt about my dad?" Jimmy asked

"The place is called Capital City. I know that's where your dream was placed because I have been living in Cheery Street for my whole life with my dad. I also remember Ocean Avenue was close b-" Alex said

"What happened to your mom?" Jimmy interrupted Alex

"She... She died… I think it was about nine years ago" Alex replied in a sad tone

"I'm so sorry, Alex, I shouldn't have asked" Jimmy apologized

"It's ok. It was such a long time ago that I even forgot she used to live with us. I don't remember much about her anyway, except the fact that she was always very nice" Alex replied

"I'm sure she was. I'm just scared now that something bad might have happened to my parents, and that they sent me to Miseryville just to keep me safe" Jimmy fearfully said

"At least you'll find out the truth, right?" Alex asked

"Right" Jimmy replied

"Search finished: One match found. Location placed on map" was then sounded from the ship's mainframe

A map of Earth then appeared on the screen, with one yellow dot placed on the map. Alex then zoomed in on the map to see the location more clearly.

"What's that place, Alex?" Jimmy asked

"That's… Capital City" Alex murmured as he was shocked by what he saw

"Wow… What a coincidence! All three of us could be from the same place!" Jimmy was elated

"Yeah, almost too much to be a coincidence. But, at least I know where to safely land this thing" Alex said as he turned on the ship's invisibility shield

"Really, where?!" Jimmy was curious

Moments later, they landed the ship into the abandoned building, the same building from which Alex's father launched Alex to Miseryville. Suddenly, Alex's phone started ringing…

"Oh for the love of… This guy is so annoying! I'm here for like two seconds and he's already calling me to go… I can't even say it!" Alex was very nervous because of the phone call

"Alex, is everything alright?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah, I'll go pick up the tranquilizer gun while I get rid of this joker. Just don't forget to bring the DNA analyzer" Alex said as he answered his phone

"Hello" Alex sullenly said

"Hey Alex… It's me, Cousin Roman!" the voice happily said in a Russian accent

"Yes, I know it's you, what do you want?" Alex replied in an indifferent tone while he was picking up the tranquilizer

"Cousin, it is the moment for us to spend some quality time together, so let's go bowling!" the voice cheerfully said

"How many times do I have to say this, Roman?! I don't want to go bowling with you ever again! So, please just stop harassing me and GO AWAY!" Alex shrieked

"Alright Alex, maybe will do something when you're not so grouchy. Talk to you soon, cousin" the voice said and hanged up

"_AAAAAHH! He's like a cockroach, you can't get rid of him! I'm going to have to change my number again! I mean, for heaven's sake, I'm not even his cousin!_" Alex thought as he exited the ship and waited for Jimmy to come out as well

"Alex! I think the device is broken!" Jimmy shouted from inside the ship

"What?! How can you tell?!" Alex was stunned

"Because I strapped it on my arm and now I see two yellow dots!" Jimmy replied

"But the ship located only one" Alex was confused

"I know! That's why I think it's broken. At least one of the dots is really close by. In fact, I'm moving towards it right now! It should be right about… There!" Jimmy said and pointed at the direction of the yellow dot while he was looking at the device

"You're… you're pointing at me" Alex gasped as he saw Jimmy exiting the ship with his finger pointed at him

"WHAT?!" Jimmy shrieked when he finally realized it as well

"That's gotta be a mistake! When I tested the device back in Miseryville it didn't register me as a match!" Alex said

"Why don't you try it again, maybe the device is malfunctioning?" Jimmy replied as he took the device off his arm and handed it to Alex

Alex strapped the DNA analyzer onto his arm again and turned it on. The device was only showing one yellow dot and one blue dot.

"See?! It doesn't register me as a match again!" Alex said

"It can't be, something must be off. How about that blue dot? What's it for?" Jimmy asked

"It's the sample Heloise put into the machine" Alex replied

"Maybe the device can't register you because you're the one who's wearing the device" Jimmy remarked

"I don't understand" Alex was perplexed

"I think your yellow dot isn't visible because it's completely covered by the blue dot. Here, let me try" Jimmy said and asked Alex to give him the device back

When Jimmy turned the device back on, there were two yellow dots on the screen again, with one of them apparently being Alex

"Look, I was right!" Jimmy said

"But… That's not possible… We can't be related! I'm an only child! I lived with my father and my mother for my entire life and I'm sure that we don't have any relatives! And if we were related, I think at least one of us would have known that! The device must be broken!" Alex said stressfully

"There's one more yellow dot on the screen, maybe it can shed some light on the situation?" Jimmy tried to calm Alex down

"If the device's readings are right, and Heloise and I are really related, that dot can only be one person" Alex said

"Who?" Jimmy asked

"My father. If somehow this is all true and he's the second match, he's going to have a lot of questions to answer" Alex replied as they both left the ship to find the second match…

It didn't take them long to get close on the location of the second match…

"Alex, the analyzer says we're almost there!" Jimmy said

"How close are we?" Alex asked

"We're really close! We should be there… Just about… Now!" Jimmy replied as they both stopped

"Just as I thought, you can take off the device now" Alex said

"What do you mean?" Jimmy didn't understand

"This is Cherry Street, Jimmy. And that over there is my home" Alex replied as he pointed to a building that was near them

They entered the building and climbed to the floor where Alex's father lives. That's when Alex noticed something was out of the ordinary.

"That's weird, really weird" Alex remarked

"What is it?" Jimmy asked

"The front door. It's opened ajar. My father never forgets to lock the door, something's wrong here" Alex responded and continued

"Ok, Jimmy, I'm going to go in first while you stay here and wait for my signal to come in. If I don't come back in 5 minutes, go in without my signal, but be extra careful!" Alex said

"Ok, Alex" Jimmy replied after which Alex proceeded to approach the front door

He called out his dad and knocked on the door for a couple of times, but no response was heard. Alex then slowly opened the door so he could peek inside. He was able to see that the place was thrashed, but he couldn't see anything else.

He continued to open the door slowly to get a better look. When he finally saw what has happened, Alex was terrified by the sight.

There were two bodies lying face first on the floor. Alex's father was sitting in a chair next to the two bodies with Alex's headphones on his head and with a shotgun in his hands. He was shot in the leg, but the wound didn't seem to disturb him, since he was too busy humming to the music on the headphones. He was so distracted by the music that he closed his eyes and didn't even noticed Alex, even though he stood right in front of him with his jaw dropped because of the scene.

"You've been hit by... You've been struck by... A smooth criminal!" his father sang with his eyes still closed

When he composed himself, Alex slowly approached his father, since he didn't want to startle him. When he was close enough, he removed the headphones and finally caught his father's attention.

"Alex?! I didn't expect to see you back so soon! You just barely missed all the fun!" his father joyfully said while Alex noticed his breath smelled like beer

"Dad, what happened here?!" Alex asked

"What happened is that these two jerks didn't want to loan me money anymore. Instead, they wanted their money back?! The nerve of those people… So after I drank a little bit, I decided to take the money from them! But… Needless to say, that didn't work out as I planned, who knew they had guns!" he replied with a sheepish grin

"You're drunk, dad. Can't you see you're wounded?" Alex added

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch, but I don't think these guys will be getting up anytime soon. You see, they've been struck by... a smooth criminal!" Alex's father chuckled at his own remark

"You crazy maniac! I told you those loan sharks would be nothing but trouble!" Alex said

"Oh great, you're here for like two minutes and you're already back being a smartass" his father replied

"That reminds me, Dad… I need to ask you something, and I really need you to be honest with me here. Have you ever heard of a girl named Heloise?" Alex asked

"Of course I have, she's my daughter. Therefore, she's your sister" his dad bluntly said

"WHAT?!" Alex screamed

Alex's scream made Jimmy think something bad happened to him and caused Jimmy to barge inside the house

"Alex, are you alright?!" Jimmy worriedly said as he entered

Jimmy's unexpected entrance startled Alex's dad so much, that he accidentally fired off his shotgun. Fortunately though, his shot missed Jimmy and hit the wall next to him. However, Jimmy was so frightened by the shotgun sound, that it made him drop the DNA analyzer and break it.

"Crap! That was my last bullet" Alex's father remarked

"Jimmy, are you hurt?!" Alex asked

"I'm fine, which is more than I can say for the DNA analyzer" Jimmy sadly responded as he looked at the pieces of the broken device on the ground

"Look at what you've done, YOU IDIOT! He's with me!" Alex yelled at his dad

Alex's dad was apparently surprised as he answered with a dazed look on his face

"I haven't seen you since you were a little kid!" he responded, but he wasn't looking at Alex, he was looking at Jimmy…

**P.S.S. If you got the Roman reference, you're awesome :)**


End file.
